Shall We Skate
by vanderwood
Summary: Dalam usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda, Na Jaemin sudah berkali-kali mempertimbangkan untuk meninggalkan dunia figure skating. Secara tidak langsung, seorang fotografer asal Kanada membantunya untuk mengambil keputusan: untuk gantung sepatu, atau tetap menari di atas es. [NCT; Mark/Jaemin (MarkMin)]
1. Muertovivo

**Shall We Skate  
** by vanderwood

.

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

 _You could step like a feather on the ice;_

 _Let yourself go with music spinning around like a dice._

 **(Matsushiba Taku;** _ **Shall We Skate**_ **)**

.

.

.

Chapter 1: _Muertovivo_

 _._

Resolusi Jaemin untuk tahun ini hanya ada satu: mencoret Taereung Ice Rink dari daftar tempat yang harus dikunjunginya setiap hari. Jika hal itu terpenuhi, Jaemin merasa bahwa ia akan lahir kembali menjadi seorang manusia yang paling bahagia sedunia.

Pelatih Seo tidak akan merestui hal itu seumur hidup, tapi Jaemin tidak mau tahu. Masa bodoh. Pelatih Seo tidak memiliki hidup Jaemin, meskipun lelaki tinggi itu sudah jadi bagian hidupnya selama belasan tahun. Bagian hidup yang lebih banyak tidak senangnya dibandingkan senangnya. Bagian hidup yang dipenuhi oleh omelan-omelan panjang (duh, bahkan Mama Jaemin tidak pernah mengomel sepanjang Pelatih Seo), memar-memar di dagu dan bagian tubuh lain, serta beban pikiran yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Sudah cukup, Jaemin selalu berpikir seperti itu. _Aku akan segera berhenti dari dunia_ figure skating _, menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan nilai-nilai bagus dan membuka usaha sendiri. Mungkin aku akan membuka toko bunga, atau pindah ke daerah pinggiran kota dan membuat peternakan. Apapun asal bukan_ figure skating _._

"Kamu nggak serius mau keluar, Jaemin," ungkap Jeno, dan Jaemin berjengit karena ucapan Jeno barusan adalah sebuah pernyataan. Memangnya siapa Jeno? Apa dia pikir ia lebih paham Jaemin dibanding diri Jaemin sendiri? Sok tahu sekali. Jaemin hanya bisa mendengus sambil memasukkan sepatu _skating_ -nya dengan kasar ke dalam rak. Pelatih Seo selalu mengancam akan memecat semua atlet yang memperlakukan peralatan _skating_ -nya dengan sembarangan (tentu saja Jaemin sangat mengharapkan hal ini) hanya saja meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia memergoki Jaemin melempar sepatunya sembarangan, Jaemin tak juga dipecat. Pelatih Seo memang jago bicara omong kosong.

"Dengar aku, kau sudah mulai _skating_ sejak umur tujuh ta—"

"Delapan." Jaemin meralat. Jeno mendengus.

"Baiklah, delapan tahun. Yang berarti tahun ini kau sudah masuk ke tahun keduabelas. Kalau kau berhenti begitu saja, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu," ceramah Jeno. Jaemin tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan balasan nyinyir terhadap kalimat Jeno barusan.

"Kata siapa. Aku masih muda. Masa mudaku baru saja dimulai. Kau tahu, di dunia ini ada profesi lain selain menjadi atlet _figure skating_." Jaemin menarik sepatu _sneakers_ -nya dari loker dan memakainya cepat-cepat, seolah ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini. "Justru aku bodoh kalau aku lebih memilih untuk mendedikasikan tahun-tahun berikutnya dalam hidupku untuk mengejar medali dari atas es. Dua belas tahun tanpa pencapaian mengagumkan? Ha. Lebih baik aku buka peternakan saja."

Jeno terdiam, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jaemin yang berubah masam. Ini bukan hari pertama Jeno mendengar keluhan Jaemin soal pencapaiannya yang terlampau biasa saja—dibandingkan dengan Jisung, misalnya, yang lebih muda darinya namun sudah menjuarai lebih banyak kompetisi dibanding Jaemin. Menurut Jeno, wajar kalau Jaemin merasa frustrasi soal itu, tapi tak lantas Jaemin harus menyerah begitu saja. Selama ini, salah satu faktor yang mencegah Jaemin pergi, salah satunya adalah Jeno, yang sudah berlatih bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun. Rasanya sayang saja melihat sang sahabat menyerah dalam sesuatu yang sebetulnya ia lakukan dengan sangat bagus.

"Kamu berjanji padaku, lho," tuntut Jeno.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kita akan tampil bersama-sama di Gangneung Ice Arena."

Jaemin mendesis. Gangneung Ice Arena, stadion kompetisi _figure skating_ paling bergengsi di Korea, kini bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Ia sudah berhenti berharap bisa tampil di sana sejak entah kapan. "Sama Jisung saja."

"Nah, nah, tuh kan!" Jeno nyaris berteriak. "Kau ini selalu saja jadi menyebalkan kalau sedang negatif begini."

"Kau juga menyebalkan kalau sedang sok tahu," gumam Jaemin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas. Kalau sedang beradu pendapat begini, keduanya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengalah.

"Si-siapa yang sok tahu?"

"Hih, sudah ah! Aku pulang!" Secepat kilat Jaemin menyambar tas ranselnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti, meninggalkan Jeno yang mengikat tali sepatunya dengan wajah gusar.

"Oi! Nana, sarung tangan! Sarung tanganmu ketinggalan!"

Untuk kali ini, Jaemin lebih memprioritaskan gengsi dibanding tangannya yang dingin. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Jeno, dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya, jika bukan karena sarung tangannya yang ketinggalan (ralat: sengaja ditinggal), Jaemin tidak akan datang ke tempat latihannya di Taereung Ice Rink hari ini. Mengingat di rumah tidak ada persediaan sarung tangan yang senyaman sarung tangannya itu, mau tak mau Jaemin harus mengambilnya hari ini.

Jaemin melirik jam sambil mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kompleks bangunan _ice rink indoor_ tempatnya latihan, lewat gerbang belakang. Meskipun latihan sudah dimulai, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan oleh teman-temannya, apalagi mengingat Jisung juga sering datang terlambat karena jadwal kuliahnya sedikit bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihan. Beruntungnya Jaemin sudah akrab dengan pihak satpam di tempatnya latihan sehingga Jaemin bisa mudah meminta tolong mereka untuk tidak mencurigai dirinya yang datang terlambat dan lewat pintu belakang.

Di bagian belakang gedung tempat ice rink tempatnya biasa berlatih, ada sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang staf. Dari ruang staf, Jaemin bisa mengakses ruang ganti nomor tiga—ruangan yang selalu dipakai oleh timnya—dengan mudah, dan mengingat seluruh anggota timnya sedang berlatih resiko ketahuan akan lebih sedikit. Sebelumnya Jaemin sudah meminta izin pada staf yang berjaga hari ini untuk membukakan pintu ruang staf untuknya; beruntungnya, Minseok- _hyung_ tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengiyakan. Ia bahkan tidak mengomentari tentang bolosnya Jaemin hari ini. Jaemin merasa sangat beruntung karena ia senantiasa menjaga komunikasinya dengan para staf di tempat latihannya.

Kakinya tengah melangkah pelan sambil mendekati pintu gudang ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahu kirinya disentuh oleh sesuatu—atau seseorang? Nyaris saja Jaemin terlonjak dan berteriak kaget karena sentuhan yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Dengan kesal, Jaemin langsung menoleh ke kiri dengan mata mendelik.

"A-anu … _excuse me_ —permisi?"

Oknum yang barusan mengagetkan Jaemin adalah seorang pemuda—sepertinya seusia dengan dirinya, lebih tinggi sedikit, dengan rambut pirang hasil cat yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan dilindungi oleh topi beret warna hitam. Dagunya sedikit tertutup oleh syal dan ia membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar. Jaemin belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, sehingga ekspresi galak yang ditampilkannya barusan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung. Sang pemuda asing mundur selangkah, mungkin karena kikuk melihat Jaemin yang barusan terlihat begitu galak.

"… Ya?"

"Anu, di sini Taereung Ice Rink, benar?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jaketnya dan menunjukkannya pada Jaemin, yang melirik ke arahnya dengan setengah hati. "Masuk, sini lewat mana?"

"Maksudnya bisa masuk lewat mana, begitu?" Jaemin mengernyitkan alisnya, berusaha mengerti bahasa Korea sang orang asing yang cukup belepotan. Mungkin ia turis?

"Ah, iya." Sang pemuda pirang mengangguk-angguk bersemangat, padahal tadi Jaemin hanya mengoreksi pertanyaannya. "Sudah tanya satpam tadi, tapi mereka menjelaskan terlalu cepat …."

"Lewat situ saja, lurus terus sampai ketemu pintu utama." Jaemin menunjuk sebuah jalan lebar yang mengarah ke pintu utama Taereung Ice Rink. "Pintu utama itu … yang dekat meja resepsionis dan banyak orang yang masuk lewat sana. Kalau lihat pintu lain tapi tidak ada meja resepsionis, lewati saja."

Jaemin sengaja memberikan instruksi yang cukup detail agar pemuda asing malang ini tidak kebingungan. Sang pemuda asing masih membeku beberapa detik setelah Jaemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah, begitu, terima kasih, ya!" Ia membungkuk canggung ke arah Jaemin sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju jalan yang baru saja ditunjukkan kepadanya. Jaemin mengangguk sekilas, meskipun mungkin orang itu tidak sempat melihat anggukannya karena ia berlalu dengan begitu cepat seolah sedang terburu-buru. Atau memang sedang terburu-buru. Langkahnya cepat sekali seperti tengah dikejar setan. Mungkin ia ada janji dengan seseorang yang sangat galak dan tidak akan ragu untuk menendang pantatnya apabila datang terlambat.

Jaemin mengangkat bahu, kemudian segera kembali berkonsentrasi. Ia masih punya misi yang lebih penting; ia tidak datang kemari hanya untuk memberikan petunjuk arah pada orang asing. Jaemin mulai berjalan berjingkat mendekati pintu ruang staf, lalu mengetuknya pelan. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai ia bisa mendengar suara ceklik pelan dari balik pintu sebelum pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka setengah. Wajah Minseok- _hyung_ menyembul dari balik pintu, dihiasi senyuman maklum ketika melihat Jaemin.

"Hehe, _Hyung_." Jaemin menyapa tanpa malu-malu. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Sudah, ayo cepat masuk." Minseok-hyung mengisyaratkan untuk Jaemin agar segera masuk. "Tampaknya pelatihmu itu sedang sangat _bad mood_."

"Oh ya?" Jaemin bertanya selagi melangkah masuk, dan Minseok menutup pintu. "Dia marah-marah?"

"Begitulah." Minseok mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Kau pasti tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengannya hari ini."

"Maka dari itu doakan aku agar tidak ketahuan, _Hyung_ ," kikik Jaemin sambil melangkah cepat ke arah pintu ruang staf yang kedua. "Aku pergi dulu, ya! Terima kasih banyak, Minseok- _hyung_!"

Jaemin tidak sempat melihat Minseok mengangguk dan menghela napasnya karena ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu kedua saat Minseok melakukannya. Setelah ini ia harus mentraktir Minseok kue, mengingat jasanya hari ini yang tidak akan bisa Jaemin lupakan. Ia memikirkan kue apa yang kira-kira bisa ia belikan untuk Minseok selagi melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju ruang ganti, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang memergokinya. Jaemin mengangkat syal yang melingkar di lehernya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kepalanya sudah dari awal ditutupi oleh _beanie_ , mencegah orang lain mengenalinya lewat potongan rambut.

Beruntung, Jaemin akhirnya dapat mencapai ruang gantinya dengan selamat. Dengan hati-hati (ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lengah) ia membuka pintu, kemudian memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sana. Syukurlah ruang ganti itu memang tengah kosong. Ia menutup pintu lagi perlahan, lalu berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju lokernya yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Loker Jeno di sebelahnya tampak tidak tertutup dengan rapat—mungkin anak itu lupa menguncinya, atau tidak sempat karena terburu-buru. Khas Lee Jeno. Jaemin menghembuskan napas singkat sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup pintu loker Jeno terlebih dahulu, baru membuka lokernya.

Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam itu masih ada di dalamnya, tergeletak bersama dengan setumpuk kostum yang sebulan lalu Jaemin gunakan untuk sebuah kompetisi—ia selalu lupa untuk membawanya ke binatu. _Biarlah_ , Jaemin membatin, _toh aku juga tidak akan ikut kompetisi lagi_. Tangannya menjulur untuk meraih sarung tangan kesayangannya ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti menjeblak terbuka, disusul dengan suara yang sukses memunculkan ekspresi horor di wajah Jaemin.

"Helloo, Na Jaemin! Ke mana saja dirimu, hm?"

 _Uh-oh._

.

.

.

Jaemin memasang sepatu skating-nya dengan setengah hati sementara Pelatih Seo mengawasinya dengan tajam, macam ibu tiri yang sedang mengawasi Cinderella bekerja. Kenyataannya sekarang memang Jaemin merasa dirinya lebih naas dibanding Cinderella. Bagaimana bisa Pelatih Seo tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang ganti dan langsung memergoki dirinya yang berada di situ? Dewi Fortuna tampaknya sedang gemar sekali bercanda. Pada akhirnya, Pelatih Seo berhasil membuatnya mengenakan kostum kompetisinya bulan lalu (meskipun tentu saja Jaemin tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas) dan memaksanya untuk menampilkan sebuah program singkat. Diliput oleh majalah, katanya.

"Kenapa harus aku, sih?" gerutu Jaemin kesal usai kedua sepatunya terpasang dengan baik. "Kan ada Renjun, ada Jisung! Mereka yang menang di kompetisi bulan lalu, kenapa harus aku yang harus tampil?"

"Justru karena kau tidak menang, kucing nakal, kau yang harus tampil di bawah lampu sorot dan membuktikan pada dunia kalau kau punya potensi yang sama seperti Renjun dan Jisung!" Pelatih Seo menjawab dengan berapi-api. "Dunia harus tahu kalau Korea punya calon bintang di atas es lainnya, yang tidak berhenti berusaha untuk meraih prestasi!"

Konyol sekali. Jaemin berjengit. "Astaga. Berhenti mendorongku seperti ini, Pelatih. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Justru bukankah dorongan yang paling kau perlukan, eh?" Pelatih Seo menatap Jaemin penuh penilaian.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu. Aku sudah mau berhenti, kok. Kuanggap saja ini hanyalah usahamu untuk menaikkan citramu sebagai pelatih."

"Sinis sekali," gumam Pelatih Seo, tak kalah sinisnya dengan Jaemin barusan. "Dan tidak, kau tidak akan gantung sepatu sebelum dapat gelar _The Next Kim Yuna_."

"Jangan jadi delusional," dengus Jaemin. _Apa? Kim Yuna? Pelatih Seo senang sekali bercanda_.

"Aku tidak delusional. Aku berharap."

"Harapan kalau tidak rasional juga sama saja delusional."

"Terserah kau sajalah, kucing nakal." Pelatih Seo melemparkan sebuah _lip balm_ kepada Jaemin sebelum ia akhirnya bangkit berdiri, kemudian berteriak pada seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang sebuah kamera profesional. "Mark! Kemari."

Begitu sang fotografer menoleh, Jaemin langsung mencelos. Ia kenal wajah itu—pemuda asing dengan bahasa Korea belepotan yang ia temui barusan. Meskipun kini ia mengenakan kacamata lensa bundar dan topi beretnya dilepas, Jaemin masih bisa mengenali wajah orang itu. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Pelatih Seo dengan senyum canggung terulas di wajahnya.

"Mark, ini Jaemin, yang akan menampilkan program andalannya hari ini." Pelatih Seo menepuk bahu pemuda yang dipanggilnya Mark itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Sayangnya Jaemin tidak tahu barus berkata apa untuk memprotes kalimat Pelatih Seo barusan. "Jaemin, ini Mark, fotografer yang akan memotret programmu. Nanti juga kau akan diwawancara oleh Donghyuk—mana orangnya, hm?"

"Ah, tadi sedang ke toilet sebentar." Mark menjawab singkat. Pelatih Seo mengangguk-angguk. Jaemin memasang ekspresi masam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, beritahu saja kalau kalian sudah siap. Jaemin siap turun kapan saja, kok." Pelatih Seo mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jaemin, membuat pemuda itu bergidik. "Oh, dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Mark, karena berkat dirimu aku bisa menemukan kucing nakal ini."

"Menemukanku?" Kening Jaemin seketika berkerut mendengar perkataan Pelatih Seo barusan. "Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh … itu, begitu aku sampai dan menemuinya, Johnny-hyung bertanya apakah aku … melihatmu …." Giliran Mark yang menjawab dengan pelan dan intonasi penuh kehati-hatian. Jaemin ternganga. "Ia menunjukkan fotomu, dan kubilang saja aku bertemu denganmu di pintu belakang—"

"Semua orang dan kucing peliharaannya juga tahu kalau setiap kali kau muncul di pintu belakang, kau datang kemari bukan untuk berlatih," potong Pelatih Seo dengan nada bicara jumawa. "Kupikir ada baiknya aku mengecek ruang ganti terlebih dahulu dan _voila_ , instingku ternyata tepat. Kau ada di sana."

Jaemin ternganga. Tentu saja ia kesal, tapi toh kekesalannya juga tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa. Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian berlalu untuk masuk ke dalam _rink_ yang sudah dikosongkan untuk penampilan Jaemin hari ini. Rekan-rekannya bahkan sudah melepas sepatu _skate_ dan duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihat program Jaemin. Dalam hati Jaemin mengutuki sang pelatih, _semoga Seo Johnny sulit dapat pacar dan menjadi bujangan tua._

Program Jaemin belum bisa dimulai tanpa kehadiran Donghyuk sang reporter, jadi Jaemin menggunakan waktu menunggunya untuk mengoleskan _lip balm_ pada bibirnya. Ia terlalu kesal hari ini sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Mark berdiri menunggu di sebelahnya; berkali-kali membuka tutup bibirnya seolah ingin mengajak Jaemin berbicara, tapi tidak jadi. Baru akhirnya ia berhasil mengutarakan satu kalimat setelah Jaemin selesai mengenakan _lip balm_ -nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hari ini tidak latihan," gumam Mark. Ia bisa saja menggunakan kata membolos, tapi Jaemin pikir ia sengaja menggunakan kata pengganti yang lebih halus. "Tadi Johnny- _hyung_ seram sekali. Jadi kujawab saja apa adanya …."

Jaemin mendengus, antara kesal dan geli juga. "Sudah lama kenal dengan pelatihku?"

" _Yeah, sort of_." Mark menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dikenalkan oleh temanku yang suka meliput berita olahraga, terutama _figure skating_."

"Kurasa belum cukup lama untuk tahu kalau orang itu bisa galak di sekitar _ice rink,"_ ledek Jaemin, disambut kikikan kecil dari Mark.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, _I guess_?" Mark mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Jaemin, yang dibalas Jaemin dengan antusiasme rendah khas perkenalan penuh formalitas. "Mark Lee. Mark _is okay._ "

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin," ujar Jaemin singkat sebelum melepas genggaman tangannya. Mark tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menantikan programmu," ungkap Mark dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kecanggungannya kini hilang.

"Jangan terlalu berharap," gumam Jaemin, tapi mungkin tidak begitu terdengar oleh Mark karena suara berisik dari sang reporter Donghyuk tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang mereka, meminta maaf karena sudah menunggu lama atau semacam itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi, Donghyuk mempersilakan Jaemin untuk menampilkan program yang akan ia liput. Jaemin menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di atas lapisan es. Apakah ia masih ingat gerakan apa saja yang ditampilkannya pada program waktu itu? Entahlah. Jaemin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan kompetisi itu sedetik setelah Renjun mengalahkan dirinya dan dua puluh kontestan lain.

 _Tidak apa-apa, toh ini hanya untuk majalah_. Jaemin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kakinya meluncur tenang ke arah bagian tengah dari _ice rink._

Dari pengeras suara mengalun nada pertama dari _Creep_ , milik Radiohead. Tubuh Jaemin bereaksi dengan sendirinya, bagaikan refleks yang sudah dilatihnya sejak bertahun-tahun. Lapisan es sudah menjadi bumi baginya, dan nada musik membimbingnya bergerak selama bertahun-tahun. Jaemin melompat, berputar, juga melompat dan berputar. Tubuhnya meluncur dari ujung ke ujung rink diiringi musik dan kilasan lampu _flash_ dari kamera Mark.

 _In a beautiful world, I wish I was special …._

.

.

.

Mark mengamati Jaemin dari balik jendela bidik kameranya. Jarinya menekan tombol _shutter_ dengan dikomandoi oleh kata hatinya. Ini bukan kali pertama Mark menyaksikan program _figure skating,_ tapi entah kenapa cabang olahraga ini selalu bisa menggetarkan hati Mark. Bagaimana para _skater_ menari dengan anggun dan cantik di atas lapisan es yang licin, membawakan cerita yang penuh emosi hanya lewat gerak tubuh dan tanpa kata-kata, selalu bisa menerbitkan kekaguman dalam hati Mark. Berdiri tegak di atas lapisan es saja Mark tidak bisa.

Secara objektif, Mark menilai bahwa Jaemin tidak menampilkan programnya dengan baik. Wajar, mengingat Mark tahu betapa Jaemin tidak berlatih sama sekali dan hanya mengingat gerakan yang ditampilkannya sebulan lalu, dengan improvisasi. Pemuda itu terpeleset sekali ketika melakukan gerakan meluncur yang sedikit menukik, dan berkali-kali gagal mendarat dengan mulus ketika melompat. Dalam kompetisi formal, Jaemin pasti sudah mengalami banyak pengurangan nilai, tapi sekarang bukanlah kompetisi. Kekaguman Mark terhadap program yang ditampilkan Jaemin tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"Agak ceroboh, ya?" Donghyuk yang berdiri di sebelah Mark mengomentari. Yah, Mark tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan komentar Donghyuk barusan. Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian memotret Jaemin yang tengah berputar dengan satu kaki. Gerakan yang cantik sekali.

"Memang agak ceroboh." Mark menanggapi. "Tapi … kurasa _I get it_ , kenapa Johnny- _hyung_ ingin kita bertemu dengan dia."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghyuk sambil mengerutkan kening. "Katakan padaku. Kau tahu sendiri semua orang mengatai _sense_ -ku tumpul."

"Dia berhasil membuatku tetap mengagumi programnya meskipun melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali. _I think he got … something_."

 _"What kind of thing?"_

"Entahlah." Mark mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahu sendiri semua orang bilang aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata."

.

.

.

Jaemin mengakhiri programnya dan keluar dari _rink_ dengan wajah masam. Dagu dan lututnya berdenyut akibat terjatuh, pergelangan kakinya juga terasa sedikit nyeri karena beberapa pendaratan yang tidak berakhir mulus. Bangku penonton kosong, mungkin Pelatih Seo sudah menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk turun dan masuk _rink_ untuk berlatih. Jaemin ingin pulang, tidak ingin melihat mereka beraksi dengan lebih bagus dibanding dirinya, namun tentu saja Pelatih Seo tidak akan mengizinkan; dasar ular.

"Kerja bagus."

Komentar pertama tentang programnya hari ini Jaemin dapat dari Mark, yang tersenyum puas sekali. Tampaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa gambar yang bagus dan layak untuk menghiasi majalah. Jaemin tersenyum kecut sambil terduduk di bangku samping _rink_ , kemudian melepas sepatunya dengan kasar.

 _"I messed up, tho,"_ ungkapnya sambil cemberut. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menanyai Mark apakah ia benar-benar mengamati programnya dengan baik, tapi Jaemin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk balas berkomentar. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai kerja yang bagus."

Mark tersenyum kikuk. Tampaknya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kesinisan Jaemin—meskipun, yah, Mark bisa dibilang sebagai seseorang yang berkontribusi banyak terhadap kesinisan Jaemin hari ini.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat mencintai _skating_ , ya."

Jaemin terdiam.

Kalimat Mark barusan bukan pujian, bukan celaan, bahkan lebih terkesan seperti dugaan. Ia menyampaikannya tanpa terdengar sok tahu (uhuk, tidak seperti Jeno) sehingga tak lantas membuat Jaemin tersinggung mendengarnya, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Jaemin terpaku. Ada sesuatu dalam kalimat Mark barusan yang membuat hatinya mencelos; entah itu dari caranya bicara, atau dari isi kalimat itu sendiri. Namun sepertinya, jawaban yang paling dekat adalah isi kalimat itu.

Apakah Jaemin benar-benar mencintai _skating_?

"… Aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Jaemin pelan.

"… Maaf?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya, agaknya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jaemin menggeleng setelah terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil membawa sepatunya. "Kabari kalau majalahnya sudah terbit, ya."

Mark tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Jaemin sudah terlanjur berlalu menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

 **to be continued**

 **a/n:** kembali lagi dengan van yang (masih) kangen markmin :") tadinya ff ini mau kubuat oneshot aja, tapi ternyata alurnya lebih lambat dibanding dugaan jadi kayaknya akan lebih enak kalau dipisah jadi multi chapter hehe. Perkiraan saya sih mungkin akan selesai di 3 atau 4 chapter, doakan saja semoga bisa update cepat ^^

oh iya, gerakan-gerakan di figure skating itu biasanya ada istilahnya masing-masing (kayak quad, spin, salchow, lutz, gitu-gitu) cuma karena banyak banget istilahnya jadi saya pikir adegan figure skating-nya enggak usah terlalu detail aja dan pakai kalimat yang lebih sederhana (maafkan kemalasan saya). terus program skating Jaemin di sini terinspirasi dari programnya Johnny Weir, he skated to Creep once and it was beautiful!

terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini!

regards,

 **vanderwood.**

 _ps: nct dream februari mau comeback rip van's wallet kalau beneran keluarin album_


	2. Serenade For Two

**Chapter warning:** mention of brand names. Final Fantasy © Square Enix.

.

.

.

 **Shall We Skate**

Chapter 2: _Serenade For Two_

.

.

.

Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berada di rumah sehari penuh merupakan hal yang sungguh langka bagi Jaemin, mengingat statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat dua sekaligus atlet _figure skating_ yang sering kabur latihan. Hari Sabtu ini jadwalnya benar-benar kosong, meskipun tidak benar-benar kosong secara legal — ia membolos latihan _skating_ lagi dengan alasan sakit — sehingga ia menghabiskan seharian memainkan _game_ baru dari seri _Final Fantasy_ yang sudah lama dibelinya namun belum sempat dimainkan. Kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah; bilangnya akan bertemu teman, tapi mungkin ujung-ujungnya pergi kencan. Ini malam Minggu, wajar saja. Jaemin akhirnya ditinggal sendirian di rumah dengan ditemani _game_ dan berbagai macam cemilan _sehat_ yang diletakkan ibunya di kulkas — namun sayangnya Jaemin sedang tidak berniat untuk menjaga berat badannya hari ini. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli seloyang _cheesecake_ siang tadi sebelum akhirnya menyibukkan dirinya dengan _game_ sampai malam tiba.

Selama satu bulan ini, frekuensi Jaemin datang ke tempat latihan agaknya bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan saja. Ada saja alasannya untuk membolos, seperti misalnya ada kelas tambahan, sakit, atau harus mengerjakan tugas. Pelatih Seo tampaknya tahu kalau Jaemin sering membuat-buat alasan demi tidak datang latihan, tapi ia belum memberikan peringatan keras pada Jaemin. Dengar-dengar, hal itu membuat beberapa rekan latihannya menuduh Pelatih Seo pilih kasih; mereka mempertanyakan mengapa Jaemin tidak diberi peringatan sementara atlet lain selalu kena konsekuensi bahkan ketika mereka terlambat semenitpun. Jaemin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan, karena itu urusannya Pelatih Seo untuk menjelaskan, tapi siapa sih yang nyaman ketika ditatap dengan tatapan penuh penilaian dari teman sendiri? Kenapa juga Pelatih Seo tidak lantas memecatnya. Dengan begitu mungkin hidup Jaemin akan lebih bahagia.

Jaemin menggerutu pelan sambil menekan tombol _pause_ ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu bergema. Saat ini adalah waktu yang cukup aneh; terlalu malam bagi seseorang untuk bertamu, dan terlalu awal bagi orangtuanya untuk pulang dari kencan, kecuali mereka berdua memang berubah pikiran. Kebingungan di kepalanya musnah seketika ketika ia melihat Jeno yang tersenyum di balik pintu depan, namun tak lama kemudian muncul kebingungan yang lain di benaknya.

"... Nggak latihan?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jaemin dan Jeno menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil. Jadwal latihan mereka memang sampai jam sembilan malam, sementara sekarang baru jam tujuh.

"Latihan lah. Memangnya kamu, bolos terus," ledek Jeno. "Tadi latihannya selesai lebih cepat karena Yang Mulia Pelatih ada perlu."

"Ada perlu?" Jaemin mengerutkan alis.

"Mungkin cari pacar, stres karena kau tinggal terus," komentar Jeno barusan sukses membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah cubitan di lengan atas. "Oi, Nana, dingin nih."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sekarang masih Februari."

Jeno merengut. "Aku tidak diizinkan masuk?"

"Iya, iya. Sini masuk. Ada buah-buahan, teh hijau, _granola bar_ —"

"Yang lain?"

"... _Cheesecake_."

"Yes!" Jeno bersorak sambil melepas sepatunya, membuat Jaemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jaga berat badanmu, Lee Jeno."

"Tidak apa-apa, _cheat day_!"

Mereka sudah berteman cukup lama sehingga Jeno tidak perlu lagi meminta izin untuk masuk ke kamar Jaemin sementara sang empunya kamar menyiapkan _cheesecake_ dan teh — sebenarnya Jeno bisa saja ambil sendiri, tapi tampaknya anak itu sedang ingin merepotkan orang lain. Begitu Jaemin masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa baki berisi teko teh dan dua potong _cheesecake_ , Jeno menyeringai lebar ke arahnya sambil menunjuk layar televisi Jaemin.

"Malam mingguan sama Noctis?" ledek Jeno. Jaemin membanting pintu dengan kakinya.

"Berisik, aku belum sempat main, tahu," gumam Jaemin sambil meletakkan bakinya di atas lantai, persis di sebelah Jeno. "Kau sendiri juga untuk apa datang kemari malam minggu begini dan merampok cemilan orang?"

"Nih, aku mau mengantar ini." Jeno membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang diterima Jaemin dengan dahi berkerut. Judul majalah olahraga itu familiar bagi Jaemin, mengingat salah seorang kakak sepupunya bekerja sebagai editor di majalah ini. Ada satu halaman yang ditandai dengan label berwarna biru. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, Jaemin langsung membuka halaman yang ditandai tersebut dan menemukan artikel tentang dirinya. Pada awalnya ia sedikit bingung, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengingat bahwa sebulan yang lalu ia dipaksa menampilkan sebuah program untuk diliput sebuah majalah. Ternyata majalah ini. Jaemin merasa bodoh karena waktu itu tidak sempat bertanya dari majalah mana fotografer dan reporter itu berasal.

"Sudah terbit, ya." Jaemin membuka-buka halamannya. Ada empat halaman artikel tentang dirinya, kebanyakan hanya diisi dengan foto-foto. Wajar saja, mengingat Jaemin saat itu hanya menjawab seadanya ketika diwawancara. Konten teks yang tersedia tidak sebanding dengan jumlah foto yang diperoleh.

Foto-foto yang menghiasi artikel tersebut cantik sekali. Tanpa sadar, Jaemin lebih memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut dibandingkan dengan kumpulan teks yang mendampinginya. Fotografer itu — Jaemin lupa siapa namanya — tampak masih muda, namun hasil bidikannya terlihat begitu profesional. Dari mulai komposisi, warna, atmosfir … ah, Jaemin tidak begitu mengerti fotografi, tapi ia bisa membedakan mana foto yang cantik dan mana yang biasa saja. Sekilas muncul pertanyaan di benaknya, apakah memang dirinya secantik ini ketika menari di atas es?

Jaemin membalik halamannya sekali lagi dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah _sticky note_ yang menempel di halaman terakhir artikel tentang dirinya. Tulisannya kecil dan rapat-rapat, ditulis menggunakan spidol hitam. Kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di situ isinya cukup sederhana.

" _Untuk Na Jaemin-_ sshi _. Programmu mengagumkan. Tetaplah cintai_ figure skating _. Mark Lee."_

Kalimat-kalimat pendek itu membuat Jaemin mengerjapkan mata. Ah, kini ia ingat nama fotografer itu, pemuda berambut pirang dengan aksen bahasa Inggris yang kental dalam setiap pengucapan kalimatnya. Mark Lee. Nama itu juga yang tertulis di bagian kredit artikel tentang dirinya. _Reporter, Lee Donghyuk; Foto, Mark Lee_. Dengan alfabet, bukan dengan _hangul_.

"Fotografer yang kemarin itu datang tadi, memberikan majalah ini pada Pelatih ia mau memberikannya padamu, tapi kau tidak datang, jadi Pelatih Seo menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu," cerita Jeno, memberikan penjelasan yang dibutuhkan namun tidak diminta Jaemin. "Dia baik sekali. Sepertinya dia benar-benar suka program yang ditampilkan olehmu saat itu?"

"Yang benar saja," dengus Jaemin sambil menyuap _cheesecake_ -nya. "Kau lihat sendiri seberapa berantakannya programku saat itu."

"Siapa tahu? Iya, menurutku juga programmu saat itu berantakan, tapi kurasa ia melihat sesuatu yang lain …" Jeno tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menambahkan. "Oh, omong-omong saat latihan tadi Renjun mencoba untuk _skating_ dengan diiringi lagu Creep."

"Lalu?" respon Jaemin dengan tidak antusias.

"Lebih bagus programmu," jawab Jeno jujur.

"Eyy … kulaporkan pada Renjun, lho."

"Silakan saja. Aku sudah bilang, kok." Jeno menyendok potongan _blueberry_ di atas _cheesecake_ -nya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Ini namanya penilaian objektif. Dia sendiri juga merasa kalau kau lebih cocok skating diiringi Creep. Renjun lebih cocok menyusun program yang diiringi oleh lagu-lagu yang ceria, tidak seperti Creep …."

"Jadi maksudmu aku suram, begitu?" protes Jaemin, membuat Jeno tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau beresonansi lebih baik dengan lagu Creep …."

"Iya, itu kan maksudnya kau ingin bilang kalau aku suram, sama seperti lagunya!"

Tawa Jeno tidak terhenti. Jaemin tengah sibuk menahan keinginan untuk melemparkan sisa _cheesecake_ Jeno ke wajahnya, ketika Jeno tiba-tiba bergerak menghampiri _Playstation_ Jaemin.

"Bosan, ah! Main _fighting game,_ yuk!" ajaknya sambil mengeluarkan CD game _Final Fantasy_ dari dalam _Playstation_ , dan menggantinya dengan CD sebuah _fighting game_. Mata Jaemin terbelalak melihatnya.

"Yah, Jeno idiot! _Game_ -nya belum aku _save_ , bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Ah, halo, Jaehyun- _hyung_?"

Mark Lee berjalan mendekati jendela. Kesibukan kantornya saat ini akan menganggunya dalam mendengar suara dari seberang sana yang keluar dari ponselnya. Biasa, beberapa _deadline_ sudah mendekat dan membuat beberapa — ralat, hampir semua — kru majalah menjerit. Hal itu juga yang mengakibatkan nyaris seluruh kru tetap berada di kantor meskipun jam kerja sudah berakhir, lembur demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Beruntungnya Mark sudah menyelesaikan apa yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini, sehingga ia bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk menjawab telepon sebelum mengemasi barang-barangnya di meja kerja.

" _Halo, Mark."_ Sapaan itu otomatis menerbitkan seulas senyum di wajah Mark. _"Kedengarannya cukup berisik. Astaga, kau masih di kantor ya? Apa sedang sibuk?"_

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. _Office hour ended already_ , tapi masih banyak yang tinggal di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Kami dikejar _deadline_ ," Mark melirik ke belakang, melihat kondisi kantor yang masih sibuk. Ia bisa melihat Donghyuk memutar-mutar kursinya, berusaha memeras otak untuk artikel yang harus ia tulis, sementara Hansol — seniornya di bagian staf redaksi sibuk bolak-balik ke lobi, ke ruang kerja, dan ruang pimpinan redaksi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja?"

" _Seperti biasa saja, Mark."_ Mark mendengar tawa pelan di akhir kalimat Jaehyun. _"Oh, aku sudah melihat foto-foto yang kau kirimkan._ Skating rink _di Korea memang selalu ramai, ya. Rasanya senang sekali melihatnya."_

"Aku tahu Jaehyun- _hyung_ pasti suka." Seulas senyum lebar muncul di wajah Mark mendengar komentar Jaehyun. "Oh, beruntung sekali kau meneleponku, _Hyung_ , kau bisa langsung mendengar berita bagus dariku. Aku terpilih untuk membantu meliput kompetisi _figure skating_ internasional di Jepang musim semi nanti."

"Oh ya?" Jaehyun terdengar terkejut sekaligus bangga. "Keren sekali!"

"Hehe, iya," gumam Mark senang. "Doakan aku, _Hyung_. Aku akan memberikan _Hyung_ banyak foto dari arena."

"Don't think too much about me, Mark. Do your job first," nasihat Jaehyun. _"Melihatmu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan impian dan dikirim ke kompetisi bergengsi begini juga sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang. Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup, oke?"_

"Iya, _Hyung_ ," Mark mengangguk pelan, meski Jaehyun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kalau aku pulang nanti, aku akan membawakan foto yang lebih bagus lagi."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menanggapi. _"Terima kasih, Mark. Kututup teleponnya, ya? Kau masih bekerja."_

" _Okay, Hyung. Thank you for keeping up_ ," jawab Mark. " _See you later_."

Baru saja Mark menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, ia mendengar suara Hansol, yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan, memanggilnya.

"Mark, bisa ke sini sebentar?" serunya.

"Eh?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya. Dihampirinya Hansol dengan ragu-ragu. "Ada … apa?" tanya Mark hati-hati, mengingat pemanggilan dari Hansol tak selamanya berujung baik-baik.

"Ada yang mencarimu. Dia bilang, ini penting," jawab Hansol cepat.

"Hah?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, langsung termui saja," ujar Hansol sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Mark dan mengisyaratkan Mark untuk keluar lewat ujung-ujung matanya. "Aku yakin aku tidak salah orang. Dia benar-benar mencarimu. Tamumu itu bilang, dia mencari Mark Lee — dengan alfabet, bukan dengan _hangul_."

Penjelasan terakhir Hansol semakin membuat Mark bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia memikirkan tentang teman-teman dan saudara yang ia miliki di Seoul ketika melangkah keluar menuju lobi, berusaha menebak-nebak siapa yang datang di akhir jam kerja begini — dan tebak-tebakannya terhenti ketika ia beradu tatap dengan Jaemin di depan _front desk_. Pemuda itu tampak gelisah berdiri di tempatnya, jarinya sibuk mengetuk _front desk_ dan badannya bergoyang-goyang; segala kegelisahannya itu sirna ketika ia melihat Mark. Ia membungkuk cepat dengan canggung begitu menyadari bahwa Mark telah melihatnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Mark dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Setelah Jaemin berada cukup dekat dengannya, Mark baru menyadari bahwa Jaemin tengah memegang sebuah _sticky note_ kuning dengan tulisan yang familiar. Terang saja, tulisan di _sticky notes_ itu adalah tulisannya.

"S-selamat malam," sapa Jaemin kikuk, tampak ragu dan bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi yang cukup canggung dan membingungkan bagi Mark ini. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu — tunggu, apakah kau ingat aku?"

"Ya! Ya, tentu saja!" Kecanggungan Jaemin agaknya menular pada Mark. Pada dasarnya Mark memang orang yang cukup canggung apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik, sehingga kecanggungan Jaemin membuatnya semakin canggung juga. Baiklah, mereka memang sudah berkenalan sebulan yang lalu, tapi Mark tidak berpikir kalau itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal Jaemin dengan baik. Lagipula, Jaemin datang kemari dengan begitu canggung, menyebabkan situasi saat ini penuh dengan kecanggungan yang berlipat ganda. "Na Jaemin- _sshi_ , benar?"

"Benar! Benar …" Jaemin mengangguk-angguk seperti penguin, kemudian memperdengarkan tawa singkat yang terdengar dipaksakan. "Anu, maafkan aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu — aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu jadi kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku langsung mendatangi kantormu, kebetulan sepupuku bekerja di sini dan itu cukup memudahkanku untuk mencarimu, jadi —"

Jaemin menghentikan ucapannya karena kehabisan napas. Ia baru saja bercerita dalam satu tarikan napas sehingga ia butuh waktu untuk menarik napas kembali. Mark masih terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya.

"... Jadi?" tanya Mark pelan, setelah Jaemin menarik napas panjang.

"... Jadi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Jaemin dengan tempo bicara yang sudah bisa dikendalikan. "Apakah kau tidak keberatan?"

Mark memandang Jaemin lekat-lekat, sebelum kedua matanya tiba-tiba membulat dalam kecemasan. _"Is there something wrong with the article?"_

" _Yes! … No, n-no! There's nothing wrong!"_ Ekspresi Mark yang sedikit berubah membuat Jaemin sedikit panik dan membuat kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi kacau. "Aku-aku hanya ingin bicara … sedikit! Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dari artikelnya, kok!"

Melihat wajah Jaemin yang terlihat benar-benar panik cukup melegakan Mark. Kalau Jaemin jadi benar-benar panik karena salah omong seperti itu, bukankah artinya memang tidak ada kesalahan? Mark tersenyum lega. Ditatapnya kembali Jaemin yang masih menggengam erat _sticky notes-_ nya dengan dua tangan.

"Baiklah." Mark mengangguk pelan, membuat Jaemin menghembuskan napas lega. "Ada kafe yang enak di bawah, namanya kafe Istoria … cocok untuk ngobrol. Bagaimana?"

Jaemin mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

"Tapi aku masih harus membereskan barang-barang, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku duluan saja, sekaligus cari tempat yang enak!" usul Jaemin. Ide yang cukup bagus, maka Mark akhirnya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan. Belum sempat Mark mengatakan hal lain, Jaemin sudah membalikkan badan, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju _lift_ dan bergabung dengan rombongan orang lain yang ingin turun ke lantai dasar. Mark menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hangat melihat Jaemin yang bersemangat seperti itu; mengingat saat terakhir kali mereka berjumpa, Jaemin sangat jauh dari kata semangat.

.

.

.

Jaemin tidak perlu menunggu sendirian untuk waktu lama di kafe Istoria. Begitu pula Mark, ia tidak perlu berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk mencari Jaemin di tengah keramaian kafe karena pemuda itu memilih tempat yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Sebetulnya Mark lebih senang tempat duduk di dekat jendela, tapi mungkin Jaemin berpikir dengan duduk di pintu masuk Mark akan lebih mudah menemukannya.

"Hansol- _hyung_ itu sepupumu, ya?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Mark pada Jaemin ketika ia menarik kursi dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Tadi ia bertanya untuk apa Jaemin mencariku … aku balas bertanya kenapa ia tahu soal dirimu. Ternyata dia saudaramu."

Jaemin tersenyum geli. "Iya, tadi aku yang minta tolong Hansol- _hyung_ untuk memanggilkanmu."

Mark terkikik pelan, sementara tangannya menarik buku menu. Ia sudah sering makan di sini, tapi belum cukup sering untuk bisa menghapal menu yang tersedia. "Lalu kenapa Hansol-hyung tidak langsung bilang kalau yang mencariku itu Na Jaemin? Aku sempat kebingungan tadi ketika ia bilang ada yang mencariku …"

"Ah … itu." Jaemin terdiam sejenak. "Aku bukan tamu yang penting, jadi kupikir kalau aku meminta Hansol-hyung untuk tidak menyebutkan namaku, kau akan jadi penasaran dan segera menemuiku."

"Astaga." Mark tertawa pelan. "Jangan berpikir begitu … semua tamuku itu penting."

Kembali Jaemin tersenyum kikuk. "Hehe."

Mark yang masih sibuk meneliti menu _dessert_ di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaemin untuk sejenak, lalu berkomentar. "Jaemin _-sshi_ kalau tersenyum manis."

"Eh?" Jaemin tertegun dengan komentar yang sungguh tiba-tiba itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar bahwa senyumnya manis, namun ia selalu saja tersipu malu ketika ada seseorang yang baru mengenalnya berkomentar seperti itu tentang senyumnya. Percaya atau tidak, waktu ia bertemu Jeno pertama kali, ia juga tersipu ketika Jeno bilang senyum Jaemin manis. Tapi sekarang, kalau Jeno memuji senyum Jaemin, Jaemin pasti menganggap Jeno ada maunya. "Te-terima kasih."

"Waktu kita bertemu di Taereung Ice Rink saat itu kau jarang sekali tersenyum, jadi aku tidak tahu." tambah Mark.

"Ahahaha — maaf, aku memang agak sedikit … _moody_ ," ungkap Jaemin sambil tertawa terpaksa. "Oh … omong-omong, panggil Jaemin saja tidak apa-apa, Mark- _nim_ …?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang? _Mark is ok_ ay." Mark tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mark bahkan bisa mengingat detail kecil yang terjadi pada pertemuan mereka sebulan yang lalu sementara Jaemin akan terus melupakan nama Mark seandainya ia tidak membaca kredit yang tertera pada artikel tentang dirinya. Jaemin jadi merasa tak enak pada Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaemin. "Usiaku dua puluh tahun …."

"Aku besar di Kanada, jadi aku lebih santai kalau soal panggilan. Usiaku dua puluh tiga, tapi panggil Mark saja tidak apa-apa," jelas Mark sambil menutup buku menunya. "Kau sudah pesan?"

"Oh … pantas saja, aksenmu ..." Jaemin memberikan komentar yang tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan Mark tadi. Sedetik kemudian baru ia menyadari bahwa Mark melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. "Eh? Pesan? I-iya, aku sudah pesan."

"Ah, tentu, aksenku pasti masih terdengar asing. Sampai sekarang aku masih belajar bahasa Korea, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya," ungkap Mark. "Pesan apa, Jaemin?"

"Ehm … teh hijau … salad buah —"

Mark mengangguk-angguk maklum. " _As expected_ … atlet _figure skating_ sih, ya."

Jaemin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman miring yang terlihat aneh. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan dirinya sendiri mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja menghancurkan dietnya dengan seloyang _cheesecake_. Ralat, seloyang minus satu potong. "Kau sendiri pesan apa?"

"Hm … _earl grey cake_ di sini enak. Kurasa aku akan pesan itu saja." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mark melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pelayan yang dengan sigap segera menghampiri mereka, kemudian mencatat pesanan Mark — _earl grey cake_ dengan _cola float_. Pesanan Mark barusan sangat menggoda Jaemin, ia berharap ia bisa memesan makanan enak seperti itu alih-alih terjebak dengan salad buah dan teh hijau. Bukan berarti salad buah dan teh hijau tidak enak, ya, Jaemin sungguh suka makan buah-buahan, tapi terkadang tentu saja Jaemin menginginkan makanan manis seperti _cake_ yang dipesan Mark barusan.

"Jadi …" Mark tiba-tiba melepas kacamatanya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?"

"... Ah!" Lamunan Jaemin dibuyarkan oleh kalimat Mark barusan. Dirogohnya saku dan dikeluarkannya _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning dari sana. "Aku … aku sudah membaca ini."

 _Sticky notes_ itu sudah agak kumal, mungkin karena kebanyakan dipegang dan dilipat. Lucu rasanya melihat _sticky notes_ itu dalam keadaan kumal sementara Mark masih ingat saat ia menulisi kertas itu dan menempelkannya di dalam majalah yang ia berikan pada Pelatih Seo. Meskipun sudah kumal begitu, Jaemin tetap saja menekuk-nekuknya, selagi berpikir mengenai kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Mark memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Jaemin selesai mengolah kalimat di dalam kepalanya.

"Membaca catatan darimu ini … membuatku sedikit bertanya-tanya," gumam Jaemin. "Apa aku benar-benar terlihat sebagai seseorang yang sangat mencintai _figure skating_ , Mark?"

Mark ingin menjawab, seandainya saja kalau bukan karena interupsi pelayan yang datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua. Pelayan tersebut hampir saja meletakkan _earl grey cake_ di hadapan Jaemin, sebelum Mark memberitahu kalau _earl grey cake_ itu miliknya. Mark sempat berkomentar tentang itu ketika sang pelayan sudah berlalu.

"Wajahku tidak terlihat seperti wajah orang yang suka makan makanan manis, ya?" komentarnya pelan, membuat Jaemin sedikit terkikik. "Oke, kita kembali ke pertanyaanmu, ya. Jawabannya tentu saja iya."

"Dari mana?" tanya Jaemin sedikit mendesak, membuat Mark sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Dari … mana?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku … aku tidak tahu pastinya. Kupikir karena saat itu kau tetap membuatku kagum dengan programmu meskipun aku tahu kau tampil dengan sedikit terpaksa."

Sedikit. Jaemin menyengir. Tidak ada kata sedikit dalam keterpaksaan yang dialami Jaemin pada hari itu, kalau mau tahu. Tapi biarkan saja ini menjadi rahasia yang tidak akan Jaemin ungkapkan kepada Mark. "Begitu … ya?"

"Meskipun kau terpaksa … aku mendapatkan kesan kalau kau tetap berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik begitu kau menginjak _ice rink_. Bagaimana, ya? _It's like … you are already best friends with the ice rink_?" Mark mengangkat bahunya sambil menyendok kuenya. "Ketika melihatmu meluncur di atas es, rasanya seperti melihat dua teman lama yang baru saja berjumpa."

"Ah," angguk Jaemin cepat. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk teh hijau hangatnya.

"Apa aku kedengaran sok tahu?" Ada raut wajah cemas yang khas ketika Mark menanyakan hal ini. _"I'm sorry, we barely met but —"_

"Astaga, tidak, tidak kok!" Cepat-cepat Jaemin menggeleng sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Aku … aku cukup kaget saja."

"Kaget?" tanya Mark bingung. "Kaget kenapa?"

" _Well_ … aku baru kali ini bertemu seseorang yang mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintai _figure skating,_ tapi bukan bagian dari orang-orang terdekatku atau orang yang memang menekuni _figure skating_ — kecuali kalau kau ternyata diam-diam jago _skating_ juga."

Mark terkikik sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Berdiri tegak di atas es saja aku belum bisa." elaknya pelan, sedikit tersipu malu. "Apakah aku boleh tahu memangnya siapa saja yang pernah mengatakan kalau kau sangat mencintai _figure skating_?"

"Mmm … orangtuaku. Sahabat-sahabatku yang juga _figure skater._ Pelatihku. Sepupuku … yang dulu selalu rajin mengantarku ke tempat latihan. Temannya pelatihku yang mantan _figure skater_ …" Jaemin menghitung dengan menggunakan jarinya. "Sudah, kurasa. Tidak ada lagi yang pernah mengomentari kalau aku benar-benar sangat mencintai _figure skating_ … apalagi setelah menontonku menampilkan sebuah program yang benar-benar jelek dan ceroboh."

"Mungkin justru karena programmu sedikit ceroboh, itu membuatku semakin bisa melihat usahamu … mengingat kau begitu terpaksa waktu itu, aku akan berpikir kau akan menyerah dan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Itu langkah yang wajar, mengingat ini bukan kompetisi dan hanya untuk majalah. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Hal ini membuatku semakin bisa melihat cintamu terhadap _figure skating_ ," jelas Mark panjang lebar. "Bukannya mau pamer ya, tapi orang-orang selalu mengatakan _sense-_ ku bagus."

"Tentu saja." Jaemin mengiyakan. "Kalau tidak bagus, tentu tidak akan menjadi fotografer yang hebat."

"Bisa saja." Pujian Jaemin barusan berhasil membuat Mark kembali tersipu malu. "Eh, berarti kau suka dengan foto-foto yang kuambil?"

"Oh! Tentu!" Jaemin menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Suka sekali. Kau hebat."

Senyuman lebar yang dipadu dengan kedua mata yang berbinar membuat Mark sekarang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan. Ia tampak betul-betul senang mendengarkan pujian Jaemin barusan. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang apabila karyanya mendapat pujian? Hanya saja, Jaemin merasa kebahagiaan yang sedang ditampilkan Mark saat ini benar-benar murni dan tulus; jenis kebahagiaan autentik yang sekarang semakin jarang ia lihat.

Mark juga pasti sangat mencintai dunia fotografi.

"Terima kasih, senang sekali kalau kau suka dengan fotonya," ujar Mark ceria sebelum menyuap _cake_ -nya. "Mm! Seperti biasa _cake_ di sini selalu enak. Mau coba sedikit, Jaemin?"

Dalam hati, Jaemin sudah menjerit mau, aku mau, tapi yang ia katakan adalah hal sebaliknya. "Uhm … terima kasih tawarannya, tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak makan makanan manis—"

"Sesendok saja." Mark menyodorkan piringnya ke arah Jaemin. _"Cheat day?"_

 _Cheat day_ -ku sudah tiga hari yang lalu, batin Jaemin. Tapi atas dasar kesopanan, ia tidak bisa mengelak; ralat, sebetulnya setengah karena dasar kesopanan, setengahnya lagi karena Jaemin memang ingin mencobanya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jaemin menyendok _cake_ Mark, kemudian memasukkan potongan kecil itu ke dalam mulut. Sensasi pertama yang Jaemin rasakan adalah betapa lembutnya kue yang tengah dimakannya itu. Ledakan rasa yang muncul berikutnya membuat mata Jaemin refleks membulat dalam keterkejutan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mark penasaran.

"... _Daebak_ ," gumam Jaemin. "Enak sekali!"

"Benar kan?" Mark tampak puas mendengar pujian Jaemin barusan. "Maaf kalau aku tadi terkesan memaksamu, tapi memang rugi kalau ke sini tanpa mencoba _earl grey cake_ -nya … mungkin kau bisa beli untuk _cheat day_ berikutnya, eh?"

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi candaan Mark barusan. Mungkin saran Mark tidak salah juga. Selamat tinggal _blueberry cheesecake,_ setelah ini Jaemin akan mencampakkanmu demi _earl grey cake_ di kafe Istoria.

.

.

.

Malam baru saja dimulai ketika Mark dan Jaemin meninggalkan kafe Istoria dan berjalan bersisian menuju halte bus yang paling dekat dengan kantor Mark. Mark mengaku ia tidak suka pulang terlalu malam, ia lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan beristirahat di apartemennya, menonton televisi, mendengarkan musik, atau mengedit foto-foto yang ia ambil. Jaemin sendiri terbiasa pulang malam karena latihan, tapi ia masih tinggal bersama dua orang tua yang memberikan batasan jam malam untuknya. Sehari saja ia pulang lewat dari tengah malam, hukuman yang menyusul bisa berlaku untuk berhari-hari.

"Berarti kau nanti turun di halte ini saja, Jaemin, lalu sambung dengan bus nomor 3." Begitu sampai di halte, hal pertama yang dilakukan Mark adalah menunjukkan rute untuk Jaemin pulang ke rumah. Maklum saja, Jaemin cukup jarang bepergian menggunakan kendaraan umum. Yang ia hapal hanya rute kendaraan umum dari rumah ke kampus, rumah ke tempat latihan, dan rute dari kampus ke tempat latihan. Jika sepulang kuliah tadi Jaemin tidak meminta tolong (setengah memaksa) Renjun untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor Mark dengan menggunakan mobil, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Mark hari ini.

 _("Makanya belajar yang benar untuk ujian mengemudi, jangan gagal terus!"_ — Pesan moral dari Renjun sore tadi begitu mereka sampai di depan gedung kantor Mark _._ )

"Aku nanti akan turun di halte sebelumnya, jadi jangan bengong," pesan Mark sambil menunjuk halte tempatnya turun. Jaemin di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tidak lucu juga kalau ia tersesat di kota kelahirannya sendiri. "Tanyakan pada supir saja kalau kau ragu."

"Baiklah, aku ingat, aku ingat. Lucu juga, aku lahir di sini tapi kalah darimu yang baru dua tahun tinggal di Seoul, Mark," celetuk Jaemin, membuat Mark tersenyum geli.

"Bisa karena terbiasa. Aku bisa hapal rute kendaraan umum karena tidak punya kendaraan pribadi," jawab Mark sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya hapal rute kendaraan umum ke kampus dan ke tempat latihan." Jaemin mengaku. "Sisanya aku tidak tahu."

Mark mengangguk-angguk, memaklumi. Tapi tiba-tiba, Mark menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir dalam kalimat Jaemin barusan.

"Tunggu, berarti hari ini kau tidak latihan?" tanya Mark, membuat Jaemin terkejut atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Yang benar saja, Mark baru menyadarinya? "Bukankah bulan depan ada kejuaraan internasional di Jepang?"

"Err, _yeah_." Jaemin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket sambil menghindari tatapan Mark. "Aku tidak ikut."

"Tidak ikut?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya, berharap klise yang diucapkannya barusan dapat membuat Mark berhenti bertanya. Dan harapannya baru saja terpenuhi. Mark mengangguk-angguk, seolah jawaban itu sudah memenuhi segala rasa penasarannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal tadi aku sempat berpikir kita bisa bertemu di kejuaraan itu," ungkap Mark. "Aku akan datang meliput ke sana bulan depan …."

"Benarkah?" Jaemin tampak terkejut.

" _Yeah_ , aku baru saja diberitahu kalau aku terpilih untuk meliput ke sana hari ini." Mark tersenyum kecil. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terpantul pada kedua matanya.

"Ah … begitu." Jaemin mengangguk-angguk. Tanpa sadar, ia pun turut merasa kecewa. "Tapi Renjun dan Jisung akan ada di sana! Mereka selalu tampil bagus, pasti tidak akan mengecewakan!"

"Tentu saja, aku percaya atlet-atlet kita sudah berlatih dengan keras dan tidak akan mengecewakan," ujar Mark, antusias. "Ini tugas pertamaku untuk meliput kejuaraan internasional. _Can't wait … I'm so excited."_

Jaemin tersenyum. _"You really like figure skating, eh."_

" _Not as much as you do, I think,_ " timpal Mark.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena bus yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Tidak ada percakapan apapun terjadi di antara mereka sampai Mark berpamitan karena harus turun duluan — keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mark bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaemin tidak ikut dalam kejuaraan internasional bulan depan, dan Jaemin memikirkan tentang apakah ia benar-benar mencintai figure skating atau tidak.

Ponsel Jaemin bergetar sesaat setelah Mark menuruni bis. Jaemin membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Delapan _missed call_ dari nomor Huang Renjun tampil di layar ponselnya ketika Jaemin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeceknya, setelah ia sampai di kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama hangat. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mempertimbangkan apakah lebih baik untuk menelepon balik. Mengingat Renjun biasanya hanya menelepon apabila ada hal yang benar-benar penting (tidak seperti Jisung yang kerapkali meneleponnya hanya demi bertanya trik mengalahkan karakter _boss_ pada sebuah _game_ ) akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk menelepon balik.

Tidak sampai tiga kali nada sambung terdengar, Renjun sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Kenapa tadi teleponku tidak diangkat?"_ Langsung terdengar tuntutan yang membuat Jaemin sedikit menyesal menelepon balik. Bahkan tidak ada halo. Tidak ada selamat malam. Atau apapun.

"Baterai ponselku hampir habis, aku sedang naik bus tadi," jawab Jaemin dusta. "Jadi, ada apa? Aku tahu biasanya kau hanya menelepon kalau ada hal yang penting."

Renjun menarik napas.

" _Kembalilah latihan, Nana,"_ gumamnya. _"Kau yakin benar-benar tidak mau ikut kompetisi?"_

Ganti Jaemin yang harus menghela napas karena pertanyaan Renjun ini. "Renjun, aku benar-benar mau berhenti, tentu saja aku tidak akan ikut kompetisi lagi. Lagipula, kompetisinya bulan depan, memangnya waktunya cukup untukku berlatih? Kau tahu aku sudah bolos berapa kali bulan ini, kan?"

"... Kau benar-benar yakin mau berhenti, Nana?"

Satu hal yang Jaemin senangi dari Renjun — ia tidak membuat dirinya terdengar sok tahu.

"Aku sudah cerita padamu panjang lebar, berkali-kali ... sesungguhnya kalau Pelatih Seo tidak menahanku seperti ini, aku sekarang mungkin sudah bukan bagian dari kalian lagi."

" _Jangan bicara seperti itu, ah. Aku jadi sedih."_

"Kau terlalu sentimental, Moomin. Kita kan masih teman."

Hening tercipta. Jaemin ingin memutus panggilan, namun ia menunggu Renjun mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

" _Satu kompetisi lagi saja, Jaemin."_ Ketika Renjun mulai menanggalkan panggilan masa kecil Jaemin — Nana —- Jaemin tahu ini artinya ia seratus kali lebih serius dibanding sebelumnya. _"Aku ingin bertanding melawanmu sekali lagi."_

Jaemin tersenyum kecil. Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Hati-hati ya di Jepang." Akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jangan lupa oleh-oleh."

Renjun mendengus. _"Akan kubawakan satu kilogram wasabi."_

Jaemin tertawa, dan setelah bertukar sapaan selamat malam yang akrab (Jeno akan cemburu berat kalau mendengarnya, tapi Jaemin memang selalu ingin menjahili pemuda Lee itu) akhirnya sambungan telepon di antara mereka berdua berakhir. Menyisakan Jaemin yang berbaring di atas kasurnya, menatap langit-langit yang tampaknya perlu dicat ulang karena sudah cukup kusam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam selagi berpikir.

" _Not as much as you do, I think."_

Kalimat Mark barusan kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, membuat Jaemin kembali bertanya-tanya: apakah ia memang benar-benar mencintai _figure skating_? Kalau iya, mengapa saat ini ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saja? Siapa yang salah di sini — _sense_ -nya Mark, atau justru perasaan dan pemikiran Jaemin yang salah? Kepala Jaemin mulai berdenyut, pening dengan segala pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

Padahal hari ini ia bertemu Mark untuk mendapat jawaban. Tapi yang ia dapat malah semakin banyak pertanyaan.

Mungkin, Jaemin harus menemui Mark sekali lagi.

Tangannya meraih ponselnya dengan malas, kemudian membuka aplikasi pemutar musik. Jumlah judul lagu yang disimpannya cukup banyak, mencapai ratusan, sehingga butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk memilih satu dari sekian banyak judul lagu yang ada dalam playlist-nya. Setelah menggulirkan layar selama beberapa saat, jarinya berhenti ketika matanya menemukan sebuah judul lagu.

 _Schindler's List_ dari John Williams. Lagu yang ia pakai untuk program pertamanya pada kompetisi tingkat nasional.

Ragu-ragu, Jaemin akhirnya menekan tombol putar.

* * *

 **to be continued**

 **a/n:** ahhhh kenapa alurnya jadi lambat banget begini ;u; kalau begini terus bisa-bisa jumlah chapternya lebih dari perkiraan … menurut kalian segini terlalu lambat gak? Kalau seandainya terlalu lambat, saya akan coba cepetin. Oh iya, mengingat saya di sini nggak bakal masukin konflik yang berat-berat banget, saya takutnya kalo alur lambat + nggak ada konflik berat jadinya ngebosenin, gitu …

anyway, chapter depan akan didedikasikan sebagian besarnya untuk flashback :) sama tentang usianya Mark di sini, saya sengaja ubah umurnya (tadinya mau disesuaikan dengan RL di mana dia cuma beda setahun sama Jaemin, tapi umur 21 udah jadi fotografer pro di majalah kenamaan itu macem too good to be true #nggaterima #sayaudah21+tapimasihjadibutirandebu) terus saya juga baru inget pas ngerjain chapter ini kalau Mark sebenernya bisa ice skating wkwkw.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai sini, juga yang sudah review di chapter 1! Mohon maaf kadang saya suka bingung bales review … :") jadi saya kasih shout-out di sini aja kali ya? Ehe terima kasih banyak **ludfidongsun, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Perahu Basah, fangirlalala, lilyjeno,** dan **Iceu Doger** yang sudah menyempatkan review! Juga buat semua yang baca, fave, dan follow, dukungan kalian jadi semangat saya ngelanjutin ini eheheh

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

 **regards,**

vanderwood


	3. In Regards to Love

Chapter 3: _In Regards to Love_

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya Jaemin mengikuti kejuaraan _figure skating,_ umurnya tiga belas tahun. Pelatih Seo baru saja pensiun menjadi atlet _figure skating_ — usianya masih sangat muda saat itu — dan memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya mengasah bakat-bakat baru. Ia yang sebelumnya adalah senior Jaemin, berganti menjadi pelatih, dan membantu Jaemin mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kejuaraan pertamanya. Ibu Jaemin yang memilih Schindler's List sebagai lagu untuk mengiringi debut profesional putranya di kancah kejuaraan _figure skating_. Lagu tersebut beliau pilih dengan alasan bahwa film Schindler's List adalah salah satu film favoritnya. Saat itu Jaemin belum pernah menonton film tersebut, tapi ia dengar dari ibunya kalau itu adalah film yang sangat sedih. Oleh karena itu, Jaemin selalu mengusahakan untuk berlatih dengan kondisi sedih sampai kejuaraan berakhir. Banyak hal yang ia lakukan, seperti misalnya menonton iklan-iklan yang menguras air mata, membaca cerita Gadis Korek Api berulang kali (hei, semua orang bersedih ketika membaca cerita Gadis Korek Api, oke) atau meminta Hansol _-hyung_ untuk mencarikan kartun-kartun yang dapat membuatnya menangis.

Pelatih Seo saat itu menyarankan dirinya untuk mengenakan kostum berwarna merah. Ia menyusun sendiri koreografi untuk program Jaemin dengan mempertimbangkan kemampuan pemuda itu. Rekannya sesama _skater_ senior, Lee Taeyong, mengomentari bahwa Pelatih Seo memberikan terlalu banyak gerakan sulit pada Jaemin — seperti berputar berulang-ulang dengan satu kaki terangkat membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat atau melompat dan berputar selama empat kali berturut-turut. Pelatih Seo sendiri setuju dengan komentar yang diberikan rekannya, tapi ia mempercayai Jaemin. Ia begitu percaya Jaemin akan bisa membawakan programnya dengan baik. Di sisi lain, Jaemin sendiri sangat senang karena pelatihnya memberikan koreografi yang kompleks, ia mengatakan bahwa ia suka menantang dirinya sendiri apalagi soal _skating_. Meskipun begitu, latihannya tidak selalu berjalan lancar. Terang saja, karena koreografi yang harus ia bawakan adalah gerakan yang cukup sulit untuk anak seusianya. Kakinya sempat terkilir karena gagal mendarat namun berkat keinginannya yang kuat, rasa sakitnya tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

Latihan intens tidak lantas membuat Jaemin meraih kemenangan pertamanya. Ia harus menunggu dua kejuaraan lagi untuk meraih medali perak. Hanya perak, belum sampai emas, namun rasanya bangga luar biasa. Jaemin mulai menargetkan emas untuk kejuaraan selanjutnya — ia ingin setidaknya mengantongi satu medali emas sebelum berpindah ke kelas senior, yakni kejuaraan untuk usia lima belas tahun ke atas. Harapan hanya tinggal harapan ketika Jaemin berulang tahun ke-limabelas dengan hanya mendapatkan tiga perak dan satu perunggu. _Tidak apa-apa_ , kata Pelatih Seo saat itu. _Di kelas senior nanti akan lebih banyak kesempatan. Berlatihlah lebih keras lagi dan bersenang-senanglah!_

Sebetulnya, Pelatih Seo tidak perlu memberitahu Jaemin untuk bersenang-senang. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaemin memulai skating karena keinginannya sendiri; segalanya berawal ketika mata anak usia delapan tahunnya berbinar-benar saat melihat kedua orangtuanya berseluncur di atas es. Ayah dan ibunya hanya menekuni _skating_ sebagai hobi, berbeda dengan Jaemin yang bertekad untuk menekuni _skating_ dengan lebih serius. Ia suka sekali dengan permukaan es yang licin, suara sepatu _skating_ -nya ketika bergesekan dengan lapisan es, ia bahkan suka dengan bagaimana bibirnya menjadi kering setelah berjam-jam berada di atas es sehingga ia selalu butuh _lip balm_. Jaemin selalu menyukainya, dan rasa suka itu cukup menjadi alasannya berbahagia setiap kali meluncur di atas es.

Hanya saja kebahagiaan itu ternyata sulit untuk dipertahankan. Jaemin mulai merasa dirinya lebih sulit untuk berbahagia ketika ada hal lain yang harus ia kejar. Ambisi. Gengsi. Prestasi. Bohong kalau Jaemin bilang ia tidak memimpikan emas, atau kalau ia bilang tidak iri dengan skater lain yang lebih muda tapi memiliki prestasi lebih gemilang dibanding dirinya. Atau ketika melihat sahabat-sahabatnya jauh lebih berkembang meskipun mereka memulai di waktu yang nyaris sama — _well_ , Jaemin memang tidak mengatakan pada Renjun seberapa irinya dia ketika Renjun dapat memboyong medali emas yang selama ini Jaemin impi-impikan, tapi perasaan itu tetap ada. Saat itulah Jaemin mulai bertanya-tanya; apakah yang ia dapatkan sudah setara dengan yang ia korbankan selama ini? Apakah _figure skating_ memang dunia yang cocok untuknya?

.

.

.

Dua minggu menjelang kejuaraan, tim atlet yang akan berjuang di sana berlatih semakin keras. Hari ini Jaemin datang ke Taereung Ice Rink hanya karena bosan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan setelah menamatkan _Final Fantasy_ dan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Pelatih Seo menatapnya sinis ketika ia sampai, dan Jaemin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan.

"Katanya mau berhenti? Untuk apa datang kemari?" Begitu ujarnya. Jaemin merengut.

"Selagi Seo Youngho- _nim_ belum menandatangani surat pengunduran diriku, aku masih berhak ikut latihan di sini, kan?" Jaemim membalas, direspon dengan dengusan keras.

"Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya sebelum kau memberikan alasan yang kuat."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali kalau aku capek?" protes Jaemin, sedikit kecewa karena kemungkinan besar Pelatih Seo tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Aku bilang alasan yang kuat."

"Kau juga tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menahanku tetap di sini."

Atmosfir di antara mereka berdua mendadak berubah, menjadi sedingin es.

"Lalu," Pelatih Seo menarik napas. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak boleh? Aku masih terdaftar jadi atlet di bawah asuhanmu, dan orang-orang yang akan bertanding bulan depan adalah teman-temanku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu, kok."

Ada hening sejenak yang menyelimuti, membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin dingin saja. Agaknya perdebatan mereka barusan berhasil membawa kembali musim dingin, padahal di luar sana bunga-bunga sudah mulai bermekaran. Jaemin biasanya tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, tetapi ia tetap diam, berdiri terpaku di tempatnya — satu meter di sebelah kanan Pelatih Seo.

"Kau tahu, aku masih merasa berat untuk mencoret namamu dari _lineup_ atlet yang akan dikirim untuk bertanding di Jepang." Pelatih Seo mulai bercerita. Nada bicaranya sudah tidak seketus tadi. "Kau membuat _draft_ koreografi yang sudah kubuat untukmu sia-sia."

Jaemin terdiam. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia tahu kalau terkadang Pelatih Seo berusaha membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi untuk kali ini tampaknya bukan itu yang Pelatih Seo maksudkan. Pelatih Seo hanya mengutarakan isi hatinya; tanpa keinginan untuk membuat Jaemin merasa bersalah.

"Padahal kau bisa memberikannya pada Jeno. Atlet yang bertanding di kategori _men's singles_ kan bukan cuma aku."

"Kalau Lee Jeno dan Na Jaemin adalah orang yang sama, tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi sayangnya kalian adalah orang yang berbeda."

Jika Jaemin harus memilih salah satu kebaikan dari Pelatih Seo, hal pertama yang akan ia sebutkan adalah betapa pelatihnya itu selalu memperhatikan karakteristik dari masing-masing atlet binaannya. Ia tidak memberikan satu standar mutlak yang harus dipenuhi oleh setiap orang, namun ia selalu berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kemampuan masing-masing atlet. Meskipun sama-sama mengambil spesialisasi _men's singles_ , Pelatih Seo tidak pernah menganggap kalau Jaemin sama dengan Jeno, atau Renjun, atau Jisung, atau teman-temannya yang lain. Pelatih Seo selalu menganggap bahwa masing-masing anak asuhannya istimewa dalam caranya masing-masing, sayangnya hal itu saja belum cukup untuk membuat Jaemin berhenti meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin bangkit berdiri ketika _speaker_ memperdengarkan suara biola dalam tempo cepat. Lagu ini _The Inferno_ , lagu yang dipilih Jeno untuk mengiringi programnya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Pelatih Seo melihat Jaemin melangkah ke arah rak sepatu _skate._

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Jaemin singkat.

Pelatih Seo memperhatikan bagaimana Jaemin mengambil sepatunya, mengenakannya, lalu berjalan ke arah trek es yang biasa digunakan untuk _speedskating_. Trek tersebut merupakan lapisan es yang mengelilingi Taereung Ice Rink, termasuk juga _rink_ tempat rekan-rekannya berlatih. Jaemin menghabiskan waktunya mengelilingi trek es tersebut, namun ada waktu-waktu di mana ia melambatkan kecepatannya berseluncur dan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat program yang tengah dilatihkan teman-temannya — ia bahkan sempat berhenti untuk melihat detail koreografi programnya Jeno atau bagaimana Jisung mendarat dengan sempurna setelah melompat. Memang tidak lama, namun Jaemin memperhatikan betul aksi teman-temannya di atas es, dan Pelatih Seo menyadari hal tersebut.

 _Ini yang membuatku tidak bisa melepasmu, kucing nakal._

.

.

.

Selama seminggu selanjutnya Jaemin tetap datang ke Taereung Ice Rink, hanya untuk bermain-main di trek _speedskating_ atau menonton teman-temannya berlatih, sesekali mengomentari penampilan mereka dengan komentar-komentar sekenanya ( _"Bagus kok," "Lebih hati-hati saja saat mendarat," "Jangan sampai cedera ya,"_ dan semacamnya). Jaemin menjadi lebih cepat merasa bosan karena ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, sehingga malam ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Sebetulnya tidak pulang karena ia tidak langsung menuju ke rumah — ia mendadak teringat _earl grey cake_ enak di kafe Istoria dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke sana dulu sebentar. Ia masih belum terlalu hapal rute bus di Seoul, tapi siapa peduli. Meskipun sempat turun di halte yang salah, Jaemin rasa _earl grey cake_ itu akan cukup untuk membayar segala ketidakberuntungannya hari ini. Senyum di wajahnya begitu lebar ketika ia keluar dari kafe Istoria, membawa sebuah kotak berisi dua iris besar _earl grey cake._

Jaemin punya kebiasaan yang bisa dibilang sedikit buruk — ia cenderung tidak memperhatikan sekitar ketika terlalu asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pun saat ini ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju halte, ia sibuk memikirkan minuman apa yang cocok mendampingi _earl grey cake-_ nya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memandanginya sampai akhirnya orang itu memutuskan untuk langsung menepuk bahunya pelan.

Tepukan itu pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Jaemin melonjak kaget. Seandainya orang itu adalah Jeno atau Renjun, ia bisa mengomel selama tiga puluh detik hanya untuk memprotes karena dikagetkan. Beruntungnya Jaemin bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk melihat siapa oknum yang baru saja mengagetkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan omelan panjang dari mulutnya.

"Mark!" serunya pelan. "Kau membuatku kaget."

Mark menggaruk kepalanya, tampak merasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan mengagetkanmu —"

Melihat reaksi Mark, ekspresi Jaemin melunak. Lagipula, toh bukan sepenuhnya salah Mark. Siapa suruh terlalu asyik dengan pikiran sendiri? Jaemin akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum, ramah.

" _Well — it's okay,_ kok, ini kebiasaanku, aku memang sedikit gampang kaget," ujar Jaemin ringan. "Tadi tampaknya aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri."

Mark terkikik mendengar penjelasan Jaemin. "Pantas saja tadi kau tampak tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

"Ahahaha, maaf ya." Ganti Jaemin yang menggaruk kepalanya sekarang. "Omong-omong kau baru pulang?"

"Yep," jawab Mark sambil mengangguk. "Biasanya aku memang langsung pulang setelah office hour berakhir, tapi hari ini ternyata banyak yang harus kubereskan. Karena minggu depan aku berangkat meliput, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan utang pekerjaanku begitu saja."

 _Minggu depan, ya_ … Jaemin baru ingat Mark juga akan pergi ke Jepang minggu depan, meliput kejuaraan tempat rekan-rekannya akan bertanding. Sejenak Jaemin membayangkan akan seperti apa Renjun dalam foto Mark, atau Jeno, atau Jisung … pemikiran itu mendadak memunculkan setitik rasa penyesalan dalam batin Jaemin. Memang hanya sedikit, namun cukup untuk memberikan sensasi mengganjal yang membuatnya terganggu.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata perasaan terganggu itu muncul di wajahnya dan Mark menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tampak tidak senang, Jaemin?"

Tentu saja Jaemin terkejut, tidak menyangka Mark dapat membacanya dengan mudah. Mungkin kepekaan semacam inilah yang mengantarkannya menjadi seorang fotografer handal. Jaemin menarik napas, memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur karena toh tidak ada gunanya juga berbohong.

"... Sedikit."

"Apa ini karena kau tidak bisa ikut kompetisi?"

"Semacam itu, tapi tidak juga …" geleng Jaemin. "Karena sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak bisa ikut kompetisi, tapi tidak mau …."

"Tidak mau?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Jaemin kembali terdiam. Tangannya meremas bungkus plastik yang digunakan untuk meletakkan kotak kuenya.

"... Ceritanya panjang?" Mark menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan sesuatu yang diingatnya telah dikatakan Jaemin terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Terus terang aku terkesan dengan ingatanmu, Mark," puji Jaemin tulus. "Yap … kurasa ceritanya panjang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebetulnya tidak sepanjang yang kubayangkan. Ceritanya sederhana, tapi ternyata aku membuatnya menjadi berbelit-belit, makanya kubilang ceritanya panjang."

Lima detik berlalu sebelum Mark mengangguk-angguk paham. Jaemin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkikik pelan.

"Mark, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Mengalihkan topik, Jaemin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mark. Pertanyaan itu membuat Mark memandang ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai fotografi?"

Seulas senyum jahil muncul di wajah pemuda Kanada berkacamata itu. "Ceritanya panjang."

Jawaban iseng itu membuat Mark dihadiahi sebuah pukulan pelan di lengan atasnya, dari Jaemin yang cemberut. Ekspresi cemberut itu tidak bertahan lama — suara tawa Mark yang begitu khas berhasil membuat Jaemin tersenyum geli juga.

"Tapi aku serius. Ceritanya panjang." Mark menjelaskan ketika suara klakson dari bus yang akan menjemput mereka terdengar dari kejauhan. "Mungkin bagimu akan membosankan kalau kuceritakan."

"Kau belum cerita, jadi aku belum bisa menilai." Jaemin mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau cerita di dalam bus?"

"Sesungguhnya tidak, tapi kurasa kita akan tiba di halte tempatku turun sebelum aku menyelesaikan ceritaku." Mark membetulkan letak tali ranselnya yang merosot. Ia menambahkan lagi perkataannya setelah bus itu berhenti di depan halte. "Lagipula kurasa Jaemin juga masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu, hm?"

 _Peka sekali,_ batin Jaemin. Ia mengangguk pelan, sementara Mark tersenyum seolah bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa selagi menaiki bus, setidaknya sampai Mark menemukan dua kursi kosong dan mengisyaratkan pada Jaemin untuk duduk di situ. Mark mempersilakan Jaemin untuk duduk di tempat yang paling dekat jendela, karena Mark akan turun lebih dahulu. Baru ketika bus kembali melaju, Mark memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa mengobrol besok." tawar Mark. "Aku akan ke Taereung Ice Rink besok sore, setelah _office hour,_ untuk menemui Johnny- _hyung_ sebentar. Kita bisa bertemu di sana … atau di tempat lain di sekitar Taereung, _I guess_?"

"Hng, kurasa aku akan memilih opsi kedua." Jaemin menggosok tengkuknya. "Di dekat sana ada sebuah taman kecil yang punya seluncuran bergambar gajah. Tidak keberatan bertemu di sana?"

"Baiklah." Mark mengangguk. "Seluncuran bergambar gajah … sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ketika aku datang ke Taereung Ice Rink pertama kali. Seluncuran itu lucu juga."

"Aku sering main di seluncuran itu sewaktu kecil," gumam Jaemin. "Dulu, kalau aku bertengkar dengan teman-temanku sesama _skater_ atau marah pada pelatihku, aku pasti kabur ke sana."

Mark tertawa geli. "Tempat penuh kenangan, ya?"

Jaemin tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. _"Sort of."_

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, perjalanan kali ini mereka isi dengan bincang-bincang ringan; Mark yang mengomentari soal _earl grey cake_ yang dibeli Jaemin ("Akhirnya _cheat day_ -mu tiba juga.") atau cerita Jaemin yang masih berusaha menghapal rute bus di kota Seoul. Perbincangan itu tidak bertahan lama, atau setidaknya Jaemin merasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat mereka berbincang-bincang. Tanpa terasa bus sudah tiba di halte tempat Mark turun — beruntung Mark masih sempat memperhatikan sekitar alih-alih terlalu larut dengan pembicaraan. Mereka mengakhiri bincang-bincang singkat mereka dengan "Sampai jumpa besok," dari Mark, dan anggukan pelan dari Jaemin.

Jaemin tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada Mark yang berjalan cepat menuruni bus, kemudian menghilang secara perlahan-lahan begitu bus mulai kembali berjalan. Kursi kosong di sebelahnya mendadak terasa begitu dingin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mark tiba di taman seluncuran gajah ketika Jaemin sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menendang-nendang kerikil, tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana dan ekspresinya tampak begitu bosan. Ini adalah konsekuensi janji bertemu yang tidak berpatokan pada jam yang pasti; kemarin Mark hanya bilang kalau ia akan menemui Jaemin setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Pelatih Seo, tanpa menentukan jam berapa urusan itu akan selesai. Yang Jaemin tahu, pertemuan itu dilakukan setelah _office hour_ — pukul lima sore - dan tidak ada keterangan apa-apa lagi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pertemuan itu butuh berapa lama; satu jam? Dua jam? Tiga puluh menit? Memang dibutuhkan kesabaran untuk bertahan dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini. Melihat Jaemin yang masih setia menunggu meskipun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan membuat Mark cukup merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu apakah jus kalengan yang dibawanya akan cukup untuk mengompensasi kebosanan Jaemin, namun setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Mark berjalan mendekat. Ia tidak tahu dari mana ide ini berasal, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak untuk menempelkan kaleng jus dingin yang dibawanya pada pipi Jaemin. Jaemin tersentak kaget, beruntungnya tidak terlihat marah besar. Mungkin hanya kesal sedikit, hanya saja bukan marah. Matanya malah terlihat berkilauan ketika ia menatap Mark.

" _Aigoo_ , Mark!" serunya dengan nada merajuk. "Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku hanya mengagetkanmu sekali ini, kok. Yang kemarin di halte itu kan aku tidak sengaja mengagetkanmu." Mark duduk menyebelahi Jaemin di atas bangku, lalu menyerahkan kaleng jus yang dibawanya pada lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Ini cukup untuk mengompensasi keterlambatanku?"

Jaemin menggeleng. "Kau tidak terlambat. Kita memang tidak menentukan jam pasti untuk pertemuan ini, kan?" tanyanya retoris. "Lagipula … huh, hanya jus saja tidak cukup untuk menyogokku. Temanku pernah membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam dan setelah itu dia membayar makan siangku selama satu minggu."

"Wah … tampaknya dompetku baru saja lolos dari bahaya, bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak makan banyak, lho." Jaemin menambahkan sambil terkikik geli.

Untuk beberapa saat suara yang muncul di antara mereka hanya bunyi kaleng yang dibuka atau jus yang diteguk. Butuh waktu sampai jus di kaleng Jaemin habis sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan yang mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, permintaanku hari ini aneh, ya?" gumamnya. "Aku benar-benar merepotkan dengan memintamu datang kemari hanya untuk menjawab satu pertanyaanku. Maafkan aku …."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, kok. Sejujurnya, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena mungkin aku bukan teman berbincang yang baik."

"Sama sekali tidak, Mark," elak Jaemin. "Jadi … maukah kau ceritakan padaku? Tentang … kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai fotografi?"

"Hmm …" Mark meneguk sisa-sisa jus di dalam kalengnya sebelum menjawab. "Kurasa awal dari minatku terhadap fotografi dimulai dari kegemaranku jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Jaemin pelan. Mark mengangguk.

"Orangtuaku suka sekali jalan-jalan. Kurasa itu juga yang membuat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertempat tinggal di Kanada — entahlah, aku masih bermain tebak-tebakan untuk urusan ini. Yang pasti, mereka senang sekali membawaku berjalan-jalan. Saat aku berada di tempat-tempat menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali kukunjungi, rasanya tidak mau pergi. Ingin sekali rasanya berada terus di sana … namun di sisi lain, aku juga ingin tinggal di tempat-tempat indah lainnya. Kau tahu, impian kanak-kanak."

"Aku bisa mengerti," tutur Jaemin. "Bukan anak-anak namanya kalau tidak punya mimpi setinggi langit."

"Benar! Benar …" angguk Mark cepat, menyetujui perkataan Jaemin. "Hanya saja, kenyataan menghampiriku dengan sangat cepat. Aku menyadari bahwa hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Semuanya berubah ketika kakak sepupuku yang sangat kusayangi pindah ke Kanada. Dia membuktikan padaku kalau aku bisa berada terus di tempat-tempat yang indah dengan cara menyimpan terus kenangan mengenai tempat-tempat tersebut."

"Dengan memotretnya?"

"Yup!" jawab Mark antusias. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit, memperhatikan bagaimana semburat-semburat warna oranye sudah mulai menghiasi sela-sela putihnya awan dan birunya langit. "Saat itu, aku masih pemula, tapi kakak sepupuku sudah sangat jago meskipun masih muda. Foto-fotonya mencengangkan dan aku benar-benar mengaguminya. Hanya saja, saat itu aku masih tidak berpikir untuk menekuni fotografi lebih jauh lagi. Bagiku, bisa mengambil gambar yang kuinginkan saja, aku sudah sangat senang. Mungkin … karena saat itu aku berpikir kalau kakakku akan selalu ada di sampingku, mengambil foto-foto bagus yang bisa kukagumi."

Jaemin terdiam. Nada suara Mark barusan terdengar begitu sedih, begitu kehilangan.

"... Kakakmu _pergi_?" tanya Jaemin hati-hati.

"Hm? Tidak, tidak. Justru dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana." Mark mengoreksi, tampaknya ia tak bisa menangkap makna lain dari kalimat yang diungkapkan Jaemin barusan. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Parah sekali. Ia selamat, namun dengan bayaran fungsi tangan dan kaki kanannya. Setelah kecelakaan tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan tangan atau kaki kanan karena gangguan syaraf di tulang belakang … entahlah, aku kurang mengerti tentang istilah medisnya, namun yang pasti kecelakaan itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menekuni fotografi."

"Sayang sekali …" desah Jaemin. Ia sudah cukup banyak mendengar orang yang harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang mereka suka karena kecelakaan. Sebagai atlet, ia juga mendengar banyak cerita tentang orang-orang yang harus meninggalkan dunia olahraga setelah mengalami kecelakaan, baik saat latihan ataupun di luar itu. Benar-benar ketidakberuntungan yang sangat disayangkan.

"Kakakku itu … ia sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat sedih meskipun tidak bisa lagi memegang kamera dan bepergian mencari hal-hal yang menarik untuk dipotret. Well, setidaknya di hadapanku. Aku yakin ia pasti sedih, namun tidak pernah menampilkannya di hadapanku. Aku juga benar-benar sedih saat itu. Dia orang yang sangat baik, tapi kenapa nasib buruk seperti ini menimpanya?" Mark menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng kosong di tangannya. "Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri bersenang-senang melihat keindahan tanpa kakakku, aku belajar untuk mengambil foto yang lebih bagus lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku berusaha mentransfer memoriku pada foto-fotoku, agar kakakku juga bisa hidup di dalamnya. Aku selalu memberikannya foto-foto, baik ketika aku berlibur, bahkan seandainya aku melihat hal-hal yang unik setelah pulang sekolah pun aku akan memotretnya dan memperlihatkannya pada kakakku. Sampai sekarang, meskipun kami sudah terpisah jauh, aku masih rutin mengirimkannya foto-foto. Dia sempat pura-pura marah padaku sih, karena aku membuatnya kangen Korea, haha …."

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi begitu …."

"Yup, singkatnya begitu. Sebetulnya, alasan kenapa aku berada di Korea juga sedikit banyak karena kakakku. Dia yang membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai fotografer di majalah Korea. Kakakku bilang, karena ia tidak bisa kemana-mana, maka ia memintaku untuk mewakilkannya," cerita Mark sambil mendengus geli. "Aku tidak keberatan, sih. Maksudku, aku juga suka bidang ini, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau hidupku terlalu diatur-atur olehnya. Aku justru bersyukur dia bersedia membantuku mencari pekerjaan meskipun keadaannya sendiri tidak bisa dibilang baik … Jaemin? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Jaemin terkesiap ketika Mark ternyata menyadari bahwa dirinya menatap Mark begitu intens — padahal, hal ini juga dilakukan Jaemin secara tidak sadar. Buru-buru Jaemin menggeleng, mengelak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" elaknya. "Ba … bahasa Koreamu semakin bagus. Aku … kagum."

"Benarkah?" Mark tersenyum bangga. "Aku belajar banyak dari teman-teman kantor. Apalagi Donghyuk cukup bawel … kurasa itu cukup membantu."

"Y-ya, ya, punya teman bawel memang terkadang menguntungkan ya, heheheheh." Jaemin tertawa dengan intonasi penuh keterpaksaan.

"Yap, yap." Mark menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mengangguk, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Jaemin. "Oh, kakakku suka sekali menonton _figure skating,_ lho."

"Oh ya?" Mata Jaemin membulat.

"Ya! Jika aku diminta untuk menyebutkan siapa fans Kim Yuna nomor satu di dunia, itu pasti kakak sepupuku," ungkap Mark sambil tertawa kecil. "Kurasa ia juga menularkan hobi ini padaku. Aku tidak bisa _skating_ sama sekali, tapi aku suka melihat orang berseluncur di atas es."

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hoo."

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba Mark bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu suka dengan _figure skating_?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Jaemin berpikir.

"... Apa, ya?" Jaemin balik bertanya. "Entahlah. Tidak ada alasan khusus dan cerita panjang tentang kenapa aku bisa suka _figure skating_. Hanya suka … suka yang tidak beralasan. Kurasa aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bisa meluncur di atas es. Sensasinya menyenangkan."

"Ah, rasa suka yang tak beralasan. Aku mengerti." Mark mengangguk-angguk.

"Mungkin bedanya dengan Mark, aku … aku tidak melakukan hal ini untuk orang lain," gumam Jaemin. "Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Jaemin terlihat berpikir, maka Mark memutuskan untuk tidak menimpali dan menunggu Jaemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu … aku hanya ingin membuat diriku senang dengan melakukan skating. Aku ingin menampilkan program yang bagus, aku ingin mendapat prestasi yang gemilang, aku ingin diakui banyak orang sebagai _figure skater_ …." Jaemin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku orang yang benar-benar payah. Aku sudah menjadi _skater_ selama dua belas tahun, dan berkompetisi secara profesional sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan prestasiku tidak bisa dibanggakan sama sekali. Ketika melihat _skater_ yang lebih muda memiliki prestasi yang lebih bagus daripada diriku, rasanya … aku ingin mundur saja. Aku merasa pengorbananku selama ini tidak ada artinya."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah berusaha mundur, namun Pelatih tidak mengizinkan. Yang semakin membuatku bingung adalah ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukai _figure skating_. Kau tahu, di satu sisi aku akan mengiyakan perkataanmu tersebut. Aku suka _figure skating,_ tapi aku begitu mudah untuk berpikir bahwa aku ingin mundur saja. Dengan aku yang seperti itu, apakah aku benar-benar menyukai _figure skating_?"

"Ceritamu barusan sama sekali tidak mengubah pendapatku, Jaemin," jawab Mark cepat. "Di mataku, kau tetap terlihat seperti seorang _skater_ yang sangat menyukai _skating_. Kau tetap berusaha menampilkan program yang bagus meskipun kondisi hatimu sedang kacau … kau tetap bangkit ketika kau terjatuh, kau sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, dan kurasa satu hal yang paling penting adalah — kau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

"Mendengarkan kata-katamu?" Jaemin menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya. Kau tidak mengataiku sok tahu karena aku bilang kau sangat mencintai _figure skating_ , kau bahkan datang ke kantorku hanya untuk membicarakan soal ini — di saat kau sama sekali tidak hapal rute bus kota Seoul, hahaha. Kalau kau tidak suka _skating_ , kau tidak akan peduli. Kau tidak akan repot-repot menemuiku, mungkin sekarang saat ini kita juga tidak akan duduk bersama dan mengobrol seperti ini. Itu tandanya kau masih peduli, bukan? Kau masih peduli dengan perasaaanmu terhadap _figure skating_. Entahlah, tapi kupikir orang yang tidak suka dan tidak peduli tidak akan melakukan sesuatu sampai sejauh ini. Lagipula, kau tadi bilang kalau kau ingin sekali berprestasi di bidang _figure skating_. Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan yang terbaik dalam bidang yang sedang kautekuni … lalu itu namanya apa, kalau bukan cinta? "

Kembali keheningan datang dan menyelimuti mereka. Bedanya, keheningan ini tidak canggung sama sekali. Keheningan yang digunakan oleh Jaemin untuk merenung sejenak.

"Aku … aku tahu tidak etis apabila kita membanding-bandingkan antara fotografi dan _figure skating_ , karena itu adalah dua bidang yang sangat berbeda, tapi biarkan aku mengatakan ini — kurasa aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jaemin," lanjut Mark. "Aku sering sekali membanding-bandingkan fotoku dengan foto kakakku. Aku juga sering merasa patah semangat ketika fotoku jauh lebih jelek, atau ketika aku tidak memenangkan kompetisi. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bukan mengambil foto. Dukungan dari kakakku sangat, sangat membantu. Setiap kali ia bilang kalau ia senang dengan foto-fotoku, aku seolah mendapatkan lagi alasan untuk kembali mengambil foto. Mungkin ini tidak sama untuk semua orang, tapi untukku, ada satu orang saja yang suka dengan fotoku rasanya bangga sekali."

"Itu karena sejak awal kau memulai hobimu karena kakakmu. Mungkin. Kurasa," timpal Jaemin penuh keraguan. "Aku memulai _figure skating_ karena diriku sendiri. Aku … bahkan nyaris tak pernah berpikir apakah orang lain suka programku atau tidak."

"Aku suka."

"Eh?"

"Eh, bukankah aku sudah bilang?" kikik Mark. " _I love your program back then._ Dan aku mengatakan ini bukan hanya untuk bermanis-manis. Kau tahu, bermanis-manis bukan gayaku."

"Tapi saat itu aku ceroboh," tukas Jaemin yang pipinya mulai merona merah, beruntung langit sudah mulai gelap sehingga warna itu tidak terlalu kentara.

" _It was clumsy, indeed._ Tapi kau menyampaikannya padaku, kecintaanmu pada _figure skating._ Kata orang, terkadang perasaan seseorang terlihat ketika ia berada dalam titik terlemahnya. Justru dari kecerobohan programmu kemarin, aku bisa melihat cintamu," jelas Mark dengan senyum terkembang. "Aku yakin Johnny- _hyung_ juga dapat melihatnya. Alasan kenapa ia masih menahanmu mungkin karena kau punya ikatan dan cinta yang kuat terhadap _figure skating_ , dan itu cukup untuk membantu mengembangkan dirimu. Kurasa, ia masih ingin membantumu sampai kau dapat memaksimalkan segala potensi yang ada dalam dirimu."

Pembicaraan mengenai Pelatih Seo membuat bibir Jaemin mengerucut. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Mark.

"Apakah sejauh ini aku sudah menjadi teman berbincang yang baik?" tanya Mark sambil merangkul Jaemin dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kuharap, aku bisa membantumu mengambil keputusan. Kalaupun kau mau tetap mundur … tidak apa-apa, toh tidak semua orang cocok dengan iklim kompetisi. Tapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih ingin melihatmu berseluncur."

"... Terima kasih, Mark. Aku sungguh merasa terhormat," gumam Jaemin pelan. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau mau membantuku."

"Tidak masalah. Sejujurnya aku agak terkejut karena kau bisa begitu sangat mempercayaiku, padahal kita baru saja bertemu." Mark tersenyum, kemudian menatap ke arah langit yang gelap. "Kuharap, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil adalah keputusan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. _Prioritize your own happiness, okay?"_

" ' _Kay_." Jaemin mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, tampaknya aku harus segera pulang." Mark melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Aku masih belum beres-beres untuk berangkat meliput. Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat tugas meliput ke luar negeri, aku masih butuh banyak persiapan. Bagaimana denganmu? Mau pulang sekarang juga?"

"Oh — ngg, tampaknya tidak." Jaemin menggeleng perlahan. "Aku … mau mampir sebentar."

Lirikan mata Jaemin terarah pada Taereung Ice Rink. Mark mengerti. Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan?"

"Yap." Jaemin mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Mark. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

Wilayah _ice rink_ yang biasa dipakai timnya berlatih sudah sepi ketika Jaemin masuk — salah satu kebijakan Pelatih Seo memang mengurangi waktu latihan menjelang kejuaraan untuk menjaga stamina para atlet. Tapi, salah satu _rink_ tidak benar-benar kosong. Ada dua orang yang sedang menggunakannya. Mereka berseluncur diiringi sebuah lagu — yang tidak begitu Jaemin tahu — dengan gerakan-gerakan yang tersinkronisasi. Jaemin baru menyadari kalau kedua orang itu adalah Jeno dan Renjun ketika ia melangkah semakin dekat. Tampaknya penglihatannya sudah agak memburuk.

Gerakan lainnya yang dipertunjukkan kedua orang itu membuat Jaemin merengut. Salah satunya meliputi berputar sambil berpegangan tangan. Renjun nyaris saja terjatuh ketika ia menyadari kedatangan Jaemin, yang mulutnya sudah cemberut. Beruntungnya keseimbangan pemuda itu memang luar biasa.

"Nana!" serunya. "Kau sedang apa —"

"Cie, _pair skate_." Jaemin meledek, membuat Renjun menggeleng keras sementara Jeno menghela napas. "Sepertinya untuk kompetisi selanjutnya akan ada dua orang yang ganti cabang, nih?"

"Astaga, Nana … kami hanya iseng, sungguh," elak Jeno sambil menggosok tengkuknya, namun tentu saja Jaemin tak lantas percaya. "Oi, kau belum jawab pertanyaan tadi. Sedang apa?"

"Iseng apanya, kalian tadi bisa _spin_ berdua begitu pasti karena latihan. Enak ya, punya _orang spesial_ yang bisa diajak _pair skate_ , hmm …" komentar Jaemin dengan penekanan yang sebenarnya tak perlu pada frasa _orang spesial._ Apa lebih baik aku cari pacar juga, ya?"

"Carilah sana, kalau bisa pacar yang bisa membuatmu datang latihan terus setiap hari," timpal Renjun nyinyir, yang membuatnya dicubit pelan oleh Jeno.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Mauku juga begitu," gumam Jaemin sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas pagar pembatas _rink_. "Tapi, bagaimana ya …."

Renjun mendesah pelan. "Jadi sebenarnya kau masih mau latihan setiap hari, kan?"

"Kurasa … begitu." Jaemin mengangkat bahu. "Renjun, Jeno. Aku masih berhutang banyak pada kalian, kan?"

"Iya, bodoh." Jeno menyentil kening Jaemin gemas. "Kau berhutang pada kami. Kau sudah berjanji untuk bertanding melawan kami di ratusan kompetisi. Dan kami tidak suka orang yang suka mengingkari janji."

"Aw. Iya, iya, aku paham." Jaemin mengusap keningnya yang perih. "Jadi kalian masih mau bertanding bersamaku — melawanku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Renjun bertanya balik. "Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama, kan?"

Pertanyaan retoris Renjun barusan menerbitkan senyum lebar pada wajah Jaemin.

"Kau benar," gumamnya. "Terima kasih, Renjun, Jeno! Aku sayang kalian!"

Renjun dan Jeno hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan bingung ketika Jaemin tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan _rink_ menuju pintu keluar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda Na itu, keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa menebak.

"... Nana kenapa?" tanya Jeno sambil memandang Renjun bingung. "Kok tiba-tiba jadi begitu?"

"... Entahlah? Mungkin sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Renjun sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Lagi."

"Lagi?" Jeno mengerutkan dahi. Renjun tertawa.

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja, Jeno- _ya_."

"Kalau memang tidak pernah, bagaimana?" cengir Jeno jahil, membuat siku Renjun mendarat di lengannya. "Bercanda, Injun, bercanda~ Oh, omong-omong soal Nana — apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia pasti kembali. Tidak susah untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan _skating_ berkali-kali." Renjun tersenyum bangga. "Sudah ah, pulang yuk? Aku ngantuk."

"Eehhh … kau yakin tidak mau lanjut? Kapan lagi kita bisa pair skate selain hari ini …."

"Kapan-kapan~" Renjun meluncur ke arah bagian _rink_ yang tidak dibatasi oleh pagar, meninggalkan Jeno yang menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

" _Dengar ya, kucing bandel,"_ gerutuan Hansol terdengar jelas dari speaker ponsel Jaemin. _"Kalau kau minta tolong aneh-aneh lagi padahal aku sedang sibuk begini, kuambil_ Playstation _-mu dan tidak akan kukembalikan."_

"Astaga, Hyung, sejak kapan kau jadi sinis begini, sih?" keluh Jaemin. Ia paham saudara sepupunya itu sibuk apalagi pada tanggal-tanggal penuh deadline, tapi tak perlulah jadi sesinis itu, kan?

" _Sejak kau hanya meneleponku kalau ada maunya,"_ jawab Hansol, masih sinis namun tampaknya sudah cukup melembut. _"Jadi, kau ada perlu apa?"_

"Aku … boleh minta kontak seseorang, tidak?"

" _Siapa? Mark?"_ Tepat mengenai target. Hidup Jaemin benar-benar dikelilingi orang dengan kepekaan tingkat tinggi.

"Hehe."

" _Hhh, kukira kau sudah punya, bukankah kalian sudah pernah bertemu?"_

"Nah itu dia, Hyung … aku selalu lupa minta nomor ponselnya."

Hansol menarik napas. Belum pernah ia menyaksikan Jaemin begitu antusias terhadap seseorang. _"Baiklah. Kutanyakan pada Mark dulu ya, apakah aku boleh memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu atau tidak."_

Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban Jaemin bagi Hansol untuk menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sepuluh menit Jaemin habiskan dengan penuh harap-harap cemas, dan ia harus menahan untuk tidak berteriak ketika notifikasi pesan masuk muncul pada layar ponselnya.

 _ **From:**_ _Hansolie-hyung_

 _10:08 PM, 20xx/03/17_

 _Mark Lee_

 _010-xxxx-xxxx_

 _marklee08 -at- mail. co. kr_

 _[ save as contact ]_

.

.

.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Mark?"_ Tidak bohong, suara Jaemin di seberang sana terdengar begitu ceria. _"Ini Na Jaemin~"_

"Iya, Hansol sudah memberitahuku," ucap Mark sambil tersenyum. "Sungguh, aku baru ingat kalau kita tak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel."

" _Aku juga. Maafkan aku menelepon malam-malam begini, tapi … aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."_

"Ya? Katakanlah."

" _November nanti akan ada kejuaraan dunia kelas senior di Rusia. St. Petersburg."_ Jaemin berhenti sejenak, kemudian menarik napas. Suara tarikan napasnya keras sekali, sampai terdengar oleh Mark. _"Aku akan berjuang untuk bisa bertanding di sana. Apakah aku boleh memintamu untuk berjuang juga … agar bisa meliput kami di Rusia?"_

Mark terpaku. Bukan karena apa-apa — ia sungguh terharu.

" _... Mark?"_

"Tentu saja!" Mark menyahut, gembira. "Kita nanti akan berjumpa di Saint Petersburg, Jaemin!"

.

.

.

 _ **To:**_ _jungjaehyun1402 -at- mail. com_

 _ **Subject:**_ Photos of the day!

Hyung, _maafkan aku karena tidak sempat menelepon dan hanya bisa mengirim sedikit foto. Sedang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Oh ya, aku sudah memberitahumu tentang kejuaraan di Jepang, kan? Aku akan mengirimkanmu banyak foto setelah kejuaraan itu selesai!_

 _November nanti akan ada kejuaraan lain di Saint Petersburg, Rusia. Kuharap aku juga bisa meliput ke sana. Doakan aku,_ Hyung _! Ada seseorang yang kukagumi akan bertanding di sana. Banyak sekali yang bisa kuceritakan tentang dia, tapi kurasa aku akan menahannya sampai November nanti :3_

Take care!

Sincerely,

Mark.

 _[ 12 photos attached ]_

* * *

 **a/n:** halo … maaf ya agak terlambat updatenya karena akhir-akhir ini cukup banyak yang bikin pusing dan bete salah satunya adalah benda yang huruf awalnya s dan huruf akhirnya i. :"( sori banget kalo kualitas chapter ini jadi menurun orz

Oya, sebelum kelupaan, semua judul chapter di sini diambil (dan akan diambil) dari judul lagu-lagu yang ada di dalam album _**Oh Skatra!**_ , album original skate song Yuri on Ice. (dengan sedikit modifikasi) dan referensi visual untuk program Schindler's List mengambil dari programnya Yulia Lipnitskaya di Sochi 2014 :)

Terima kasih banyak **nivanaolaf, dearestna, ludfidongsun, tanoyuka0307,** dan **fangirlalala** atas reviewnya! Feedback yang kalian tulis bener-bener bikin saya nggak insecure lagi sama cerita ini hehe. Buat **dearestna** yang request nomin, ditunggu aja ya soalnya saya pengen ngelarin ini dulu sampe beresss baru ngerjain fic lain (dan saya juga masih perlu mendalami interaksi mereka lebih jauh lagi hehe). Makasih banyak sudah mampir ^^

Juga semua yang sudah baca, fav dan follow, terima kasih banyak for staying~

 **regards** ,

vanderwood.

 _ps: my first and last lucu bangetttttt huhuhu tapi sepi banget cuma berenam, nana cepat sembuh ya ;u; uh mereka semua amazing especially my criminally underrated bias renjun … hwang injun aku lemah dek ;_;_


	4. Stay Close to Me

**Shall We Skate**

Chapter 4: _Stay Close to Me_

.

.

.

 **beginning of april, beginning of a career plan.**

"Aku akan pensiun tiga tahun lagi, lalu setelah itu akan membuka toko kue dan menjadi pelatih!"

Pelatih Seo bengong sementara Jaemin melanjutkan kegiatannya meluncur di atas es, bergerak ke kiri beberapa meter dari pagar pembatas _rink_ tempat Pelatih Seo bersandar. Topik mengenai pilihan karir masa depan bukan sesuatu yang sering ia dengar dari Jaemin — mengingat ia sudah terlanjur mengasumsikan bahwa Jaemin tidak akan lepas dari dunia _figure skating_ — sehingga ia hanya bisa terkejut mendengar bahwa Jaemin berencana pensiun di usia dua puluh tiga. Usia yang masih terbilang muda, namun pada usia dua puluh tiga Jaemin akan menginjak tahun kelimabelasnya dalam dunia _figure skating._ Satu hal lagi yang membuat Pelatih Seo bengong adalah keinginan Jaemin untuk menjadi pelatih. Ia kira, profesi pelatih _figure skating_ adalah sesuatu yang paling Jaemin benci sepanjang hidup, mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu muka.

"Hah? Kau mau jadi pelatih?" Pelatih Seo menyuarakan kebingungannya, sementara Renjun yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap Pelatih Seo tidak percaya.

"Pelatih, kau serius lebih kaget dengan kenyataan kalau Jaemin mau jadi pelatih dibandingkan dengan … membuka toko kue?" tanya Renjun tak percaya. "Maksudku … aku tahu dia doyan makan, tapi toko kue?"

"Membuka toko kue itu impian semua anak-anak, Injun. Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Makanya aku tidak kaget."

Ganti sekarang giliran Renjun yang bengong. "Tapi … aku tidak?"

Beruntungnya pembicaraan mereka yang tidak jelas itu dihentikan oleh Jaemin yang kembali meluncur mendekat, kemudian mengerem sepatunya tepat di depan Pelatih Seo dan Renjun. "Kenapa kalian kaget, sih? Seharusnya kalau kalian kenal aku dengan baik, kalian tidak akan sekaget ini."

"Aku kaget karena kau mengatakan ingin pensiun secepat ini," keluh Pelatih Seo. Jaemin tertawa.

"Bukankah kau juga pensiun pada usia segitu, Pelatih?"

"Aku pensiun di umur dua puluh empat ya, sori."

"Sama saja. Cuma beda satu tahun, tidak mengubah apa-apa," Jaemin bersiul, kemudian berputar di tempat layaknya seorang balerina. "Sesama pensiun muda tidak usah protes, deh."

Pelatih Seo mendengus. Setidaknya ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Jaemin soal keputusannya itu. Beruntungnya, hari ini Jaemin pengertian sekali. Pelatih Seo tidak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan soal ini karena Jaemin sudah bercerita sendiri.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku sepertinya tidak cocok dengan iklim kompetisi. Banyak orang yang seperti itu. Aku ingin skating dengan lebih bebas." Jaemin ikut bersandar pada pagar rink sambil menopang dagunya. "Tanpa tekanan kompetisi aku rasa aku akan lebih bisa mengekspresikan diriku dengan lebih baik lagi. Sampai aku pensiun nanti, aku masih akan ikut kompetisi, tapi akan berbeda dengan aku yang dulu. Mungkin untuk sekarang aku tidak akan terlalu menargetkan diriku untuk menang — kita masih punya atlet-atlet lain yang lebih hebat untuk membawa medali. Aku ikut kompetisi sebagai ajang menambah pengalaman dan bekal untuk bisa jadi pelatih yang hebat. Jadi, maaf ya, Pelatih, kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak medali selama tiga tahun ke depan."

"Duh, _Mr. Obvious_ , aku tahu soal itu, menurutmu siapa yang ngambek terus kalau sudah dekat-dekat musim kompetisi?" Pelatih Seo tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar. Jaemin dan Renjun sama-sama tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, hei, medali-medali itu kan bukan untukku, prestasi itu milikmu. Aku masih percaya kau punya banyak potensi untuk memenangkan banyak kejuaraan, tapi kalau itu keinginanmu ya tidak apa-apa. Justru baguslah kalau kau sekarang sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku juga senang kau tidak sepenuhnya berencana untuk meninggalkan dunia _figure skating_."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat kusukai, Pelatih!" seru Jaemin sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku tahu, aku juga tahu itu." Pelatih Seo tersenyum. "Aku tahu sejak dulu kalau kau sangat mencintai _figure skating_. Makanya sekarang aku sangat senang kau bisa menemukan jalanmu sendiri."

"Aww, itu adalah kalimat paling baik yang kaukatakan padaku selama kau melatihku, _Hyung_." Jaemin tertawa kecil. Ia biasanya hanya memanggil Pelatih Seo dengan sebutan _hyung_ ketika di luar urusan pekerjaan karena Pelatih Seo akan memarahi Jaemin kalau ia memanggilnya _hyung_ ketika posisi mereka masih pelatih dan atlet, namun kali ini tampaknya Pelatih Seo tidak keberatan sama sekali dipanggil _hyung_ meskipun mereka masih ada di dalam _rink_. "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya baru menyadari kalau benar-benar menyukai _figure skating_ akhir-akhir ini, dan hal itulah yang membuatku mengambil keputusan."

 _Akhir-akhir ini? Lalu perkataanku selama ini kau anggap apa?_ Pelatih Seo nyaris saja mengomel sebelum atlet yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Makanya, kurasa aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena waktu itu Pelatih menyuruhku menampilkan program _Creep_ meskipun saat itu kau harus memaksaku," ucap Jaemin pelan, sedikit malu dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kalau saat itu kau tidak menemukan dan memaksaku … aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang yang membantu mencerahkan pikiranku."

Pelatih Seo mengerjapkan matanya, belum bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin, sementara Renjun di sebelahnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tahu segala pertemuan itu diatur takdir, tapi kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena aku mengalami pertemuan yang benar-benar berharga berkat jasamu secara tidak langsung, Pelatih~" Jaemin menambahkan dengan nada jahil melihat Pelatih Seo yang tampaknya belum dapat mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang ia katakan. "Makanya, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu! Kau memang betul-betul pelatih paling keren sedunia!"

Belum sempat Pelatih Seo menanyakan maksud Jaemin, pemuda itu sudah meluncur kabur, kali ini benar-benar meluncur menjauh ke ujung _rink_ yang lain, kemudian mengganggu Jisung yang sedang menyempurnakan _lutz jump_ -nya. Melihat Renjun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Pelatih Seo memutuskan untuk bertanya pada anak didiknya yang satu itu — _hei, ia kan sahabat Jaemin, pasti Renjun tahu nyaris semua hal tentang Jaemin, kan?_

"Dia kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba bisa berkata puitis begitu … kau yakin ia tidak terbentur sesuatu tadi siang, Injun?"

 _Pft._ Renjun menahan tawanya. Kalau kontrol dirinya tidak berjalan sempurna, pasti kali ini ia sudah memperdengarkan tawa keras yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik. "Jaemin baik-baik saja kok, Pelatih. Pelatih serius tidak bisa menangkap makna dari ucapan Jaemin tadi?"

Pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Terang saja, Pelatih Seo jadi semakin bingung. "Hah, memangnya ada makna apa?"

Renjun menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Haduh … wajar sih kalau Pelatih tidak paham. Jomblo, sih."

"Oi, aku bertanya padamu bukan untuk diledek seperti ini — tunggu, jadi? Jaemin? Dia sedang dekat dengan … seseorang? Maksudku dekat dalam arti … suka? Suka yang … begitu?"

Kini bukan ekspresi bingung lagi yang menghiasi wajah Pelatih Seo, tapi ekspresi penuh horor. Renjun semakin terhibur. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. "Iyaaaaa, Pelatih. Dan kau secara tidak langsung mempertemukan Jaemin dengan orang itu, makanya ia berterima kasih."

"Aku? Mempertemukan Jaemin dengan orang itu? Siapa? Memangnya kapan aku mengenalkannya dengan orang lain? Kapan aku membawanya ke pertemuan dengan teman-temanku?" Pelatih Seo menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Ledakan-ledakan kecil baru saja terjadi di dalam kepalanya, namun ia belum bisa menemukan benang merah dari segala ucapan Jaemin dan Renjun. _Oh, kenapa anak-anak ini tidak bicara blak-blakan saja, sih?_ "Ini membuatku gila … Astaga, berarti ada kemungkinan aku akan dilangkahi lagi? Setelah kau dan Jeno? Sekarang Jaemin juga …?"

Renjun tertawa kencang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pelatihnya yang kini sedang menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustrasi. "Tenang saja, Pelatih, nanti juga kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat di waktu yang tepat, kok. Atau jangan-jangan kau terlalu galak pada anak-anak sehingga ada yang mengutuk agar kau jadi bujangan seumur hidup? Siapa tahu~"

.

.

.

 **beginning of july, beginning of the blossoming love.**

Bulan lalu, di sela-sela jadwal latihan musim panasnya yang kelewat padat, Jaemin merusak salah satu kamera milik Mark. Lensanya pecah karena Jaemin terlalu ceroboh dan membuatnya terjatuh. Beruntungnya itu bukan kamera utama yang dipakai Mark untuk bekerja, sehingga Mark tidak begitu mempermasalahkan — tapi Jaemin tentu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia yang meminta Mark untuk meminjamkan kameranya, dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin mencoba memotret menggunakan kamera profesional. Saat itu Mark tidak terlihat marah sama sekali, tapi Jaemin tahu mana mungkin Mark tidak marah. Pasti ia marah, meskipun hanya sedikit, meskipun hanya di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Maka dari itu, selain mengganti lensa kamera Mark, Jaemin juga menjanjikan untuk menemani Mark berjalan-jalan sekedar untuk menyegarkan pikiran di akhir pekan. Awalnya Mark menolak karena ia merasa hal itu tak perlu, tapi Jaemin meyakinkan Mark bahwa kesalahannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang Mark pikirkan sehingga Mark layak untuk mendapatkan kompensasi selain hanya mengganti lensa yang pecah.

Pada dasarnya, Mark memang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Ia menyerahkan segalanya pada Jaemin ke mana saja mereka akan menjejakkan kaki — tempat _bingsu_ favorit Jaemin, _pet shop_ , restoran _fast food,_ melihat-lihat buku (sebenarnya tidak hanya melihat-lihat, karena bagi Mark tidak ada kata hanya melihat-lihat ketika berada di toko buku) dan perlengkapan fotografi terkini. Mark kira Jaemin sudah cukup puas berputar-putar di pusat perbelanjaan sampai sore, namun ternyata pada akhirnya ia mengajak Mark untuk _skating_ sebentar di Lotte World sebagai penutup untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau aku tidak bisa _skating,_ lho," gumam Mark ragu-ragu ketika Jaemin membeli karcis masuk.

"Tenang saja, kan ada aku. Nanti kuajarkan sampai benar-benar bisa." Jaemin membuat gestur oke dengan tangan kanannya. "Waktu itu aku sudah diajarkan memotret dengan kamera profesional, sekarang giliranku yang mengajarkanmu _skating._ "

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau berbicara dengan calon pelatih _figure skating_ , lho."

Mark tertawa. Jaemin sudah membicarakan soal pilihan karir masa depannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan Mark sangat mengagumi keputusan Jaemin. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak punya hak untuk menilai apakah keputusan Jaemin benar atau salah, namun Jaemin memilih berdasarkan pertimbangan yang sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang. Baginya, pengambilan keputusan yang seperti itu wajib untuk dihargai.

Di luar dugaan, _skating rink_ di Lotte World hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Padahal hari ini akhir pekan, dan biasanya di akhir pekan pengunjung melimpah ruah sampai kadang-kadang tidak menyisakan tempat. Jaemin tidak ambil pusing; jika _rink_ -nya sepi seperti ini akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengajari Mark meluncur.

Tentu saja, _ice rink_ bagi Jaemin bagaikan air bagi ikan, ia meluncur dengan mudah begitu ia selesai mengenakan perlengkapan skating-nya dan masuk ke dalam _rink._ Sementara Mark, ia perlu menjejak-jejakkan kakinya dengan ragu di atas es selama beberapa menit sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas di pinggir _rink_. Sensasi berdiri di permukaan es yang licin dengan sepatu khusus seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang familiar baginya. Jaemin, yang meluncur belum terlalu jauh, segera kembali untuk membantu Mark menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas es.

"Coba kau lepaskan peganganmu dan pegang tanganku." Jaemin mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan Mark. Mark memandang kedua tangan yang diselimuti sarung tangan hitam itu dengan ragu.

"Kau kuat, kan?" desis Mark pelan, terdengar kurang mempercayai Jaemin. Jaemin tertawa. Mark seolah lupa kalau Jaemin sudah sangat terbiasa dengan _ice rink_ , sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya.

"Tentu saja. Tenanglah, pegang saja tanganku erat-erat dan jangan dilepas. Kalau kita jatuh, kita jatuh sama-sama."

"Yah, Jaemin! Jangan bicara seperti itu, kalau jatuh betulan bagaimana?"

"Jatuh masih ke bawah kok, belum ke atas~" canda Jaemin. "Oke, aku serius. Makanya pegang tanganku agar tidak jatuh. Tidak apa-apa, kita akan meluncur di pinggir-pinggir saja dulu, agar dekat dengan pagar. Jangan lepas! Hanya aku yang boleh lepas kalau kurasa kau sudah seimbang."

Mark terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meraih kedua tangan Jaemin dengan cepat. Jaemin menggenggam keduanya dengan erat dan hati-hati. Ia memasang wajah serius, berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang meledak dalam hatinya ketika telapak tangan mereka bertemu. Mark menumpukan nyaris seluruh beban tubuhnya pada tangannya, otomatis Jaemin harus membungkuk untuk menahan beban tubuh Mark.

" _Whoops!_ Jangan begini, Mark, nanti aku yang jatuh," gumam Jaemin sambil berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri tegak lagi. "Berdiri seperti biasa saja."

"Seperti biasa yang … bagaimana?"

"Tumpukan berat badanmu pada kaki, seperti biasa. _It's okay, it's okay._ Sekarang coba melangkah. _Baby steps! Slowly, slowly, until you are familiar with the ice!"_

Mark menuruti instruksi yang diberikan Jaemin barusan. Perlahan-lahan kakinya melangkah. Bagian besi pada sepatu _skating-_ nya beradu dengan permukaan es yang licin, menghasilkan suara _tak-tak-tak._ Mark menyadari bahwa ritme suara langkahnya dapat membantunya dalam menentukan tempo melangkah, maka ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan ritme langkah kakinya. Jaemin tersenyum. Mark adalah orang yang sangat cepat dalam belajar.

"Nah, sekarang coba bentuk huruf V dengan kedua kakimu," ujar Jaemin, sambil menatap ke arah kedua kaki Mark sebagai isyarat. "Dengan begitu kau akan lebih seimbang dalam berdiri kalau mau meluncur."

Mark mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "H-huruf V? _How … how I supposed to_ —"

"Mmm, tumit! _Your heels, your heels, meet your heels. Press them together, against each other_ — ya, seperti itu!" Jaemin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mark yang begitu erat, kemudian meluncur mundur beberapa langkah. "Sekarang coba maju ke depan. Dorong kaki kananmu pelan-pelan, angkat kaki kirimu ketika sedang meluncur. Lalu ganti kaki kiri, angkat kaki kananmu, dan seterusnya."

Mark terdiam, masih sedikit bergetar di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan membentang lebar. "K-kau pikir aku bisa melakukan ini, Jaemin?"

" _Of course!"_ seru Jaemin mantap. " _Just push it forward._ Pelan-pelan saja dulu."

Dengan takut-takut, Mark mencoba mendorong kaki kirinya ke depan untuk meluncur, dengan kaki kanan yang terangkat. Ia buru-buru meraih pagar pembatas di tengah-tengah gerakannya, tampak belum terbiasa dengan sensasi meluncur yang baru saja dirasakannya. Meskipun begitu, Mark tidak menyerah. Ia mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan kaki kanan. Sementara Mark masih berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan gerakan meluncur, Jaemin melangkah mundur pelan-pelan, membiarkan Mark maju dengan perlahan-lahan. Segalanya berjalan cukup lancar sampai suatu titik di mana tiba-tiba Mark kehilangan keseimbangan — nyaris saja ia jatuh tepat ke atas es jika Jaemin tidak cepat tanggap dengan meluncur maju dan menahan tubuh Mark agar tidak jatuh.

"Hhh … hampir saja," gumam Jaemin pelan, sementara Mark memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sekali. Mark kembali menumpukan berat badannya pada tubuh Jaemin, selagi berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya — namun ternyata hal itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan cepat. Jaemin hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya dijadikan tumpuan oleh Mark. "Eyy, eyy, tenang dulu, Mark. Coba pegang pagar pembatasnya, jangan terlalu bertumpu padaku karena nanti aku juga bisa jatuh~"

Hanya saja, Mark masih memeluk Jaemin erat meskipun Jaemin sudah memintanya untuk memegang pagar pembatas. Agaknya ia masih fokus untuk menentukan pijakan, sehingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan tangannya meskipun hanya sebentar. Jaemin menghela napas panjang. Sebetulnya bisa saja Jaemin membiarkan Mark jatuh — karena itulah yang dilakukan pelatihnya dulu, agar Jaemin tidak terlalu bergantung pada tumpuan yang diberikan orang lain — tapi sungguh ia tak tega. Ia ingin Mark merasakan rasa senang yang dialaminya ketika sedang meluncur di atas es, bukan bengkak atau luka yang didapatkan kalau terjatuh. Lagipula Jaemin baru saja memecahkan lensa kamera Mark, tidak lucu kalau hari ini ia membuat Mark cedera karena jatuh di atas es.

"Mark, ayolah~ Kalau aku juga jatuh, bagaimana?"

"S-sebentar. _My footing's not that firm yet~"_

Jaemin mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau memelukku seperti ini lebih lama lagi, nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu, lho."

"E-eh?"

"Nanti aku jatuh cinta~" ulang Jaemin dengan nada bercanda, tapi siapa yang tahu apakah ia bercanda atau serius. "Oh, atau begini saja. Satu tanganmu bertumpu padaku, satu lagi coba pegang pagar pembatas."

Mark menurut. Ia tidak berkomentar terhadap ucapan setengah-ngaco Jaemin barusan — well, sesungguhnya Jaemin juga tidak berharap bahwa Mark akan menanggapi ucapannya barusan. Pemuda berkacamata itu masih terlihat sibuk mengatur pijakannya, sehingga wajar kalau pikirannya tidak sempat memproses sesuatu untuk menanggapi ucapan Jaemin. Satu tangan Mark akhirnya berhasil lepas dari Jaemin dan meraih pagar pembatas untuk menumpukan tubuhnya di sana, disusul dengan satu tangan yang lainnya. Akhirnya Jaemin berhasil bebas, mengakhiri usahanya untuk menopang beban tubuh Mark.

"Whoa," ungkap Mark pelan. Pijakannya masih kurang stabil, namun beruntunglah sudah ada pagar pembatas yang bisa menjaganya. "Itu tadi sangat … _nerve-racking_."

"Mau berhenti saja?" tawar Jaemin. Di luar dugaan, Mark menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Tentu tidak … aku baru bisa begini, masa' sudah mau berhenti?" jawabnya. "Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku sudah terbiasa. _At least_ … aku ingin bisa mencoba meluncur ke tengah, lalu kembali lagi."

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk. Kenyataan bahwa Mark menikmati kegiatan ini membuatnya merasa sangat lega. "Oke. Tapi aku tidak akan menopang lagi kalau kau terjatuh, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Mark mengangguk. "Biarkan aku belajar sendiri untuk beberapa saat."

Sebetulnya Jaemin cukup khawatir, namun ia akhirnya mengiyakan. Kekhawatiran itu berangsur-angsur hilang ketika Jaemin melihat Mark berusaha dengan begitu serius. Pemuda itu adalah pembelajar yang cepat. Ia tidak lagi terlihat canggung untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas es. Tidak butuh waktu lama juga sampai Mark menemukan bagaimana cara yang paling nyaman baginya untuk meluncur. Lama-lama, posisinya semakin menjauh dari bagian pinggir _rink_ yang dekat pagar pembatas. Ia mulai berjalan pelan-pelan ke tengah, sudah sepenuhnya bersedia menerima konsekuensi bahwa di bagian tengah tidak ada tempat berpegangan.

Jaemin menyaksikan dengan antusias sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas. Ia sedikit menyesal karena meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam _safety box_ — untuk berjaga-jaga agar ponsel itu tidak rusak seandainya ia terjatuh — sehingga ia tidak bisa mengabadikan momen-momen ini. Jaemin bahkan belum menjadi pelatih, tapi rasanya ia sudah bisa tahu kepuasan setelah melatih dan mengajar seseorang dari tak bisa menjadi bisa, meskipun hanya sesederhana ini. Namun sesungguhnya, untuk saat ini perasaan bahagia yang muncul dalam benaknya bukan hanya disebabkan oleh kemampuan dirinya sendiri; namun juga karena Mark. Mark membuatnya bahagia dan juga bangga. Memiliki pekerja keras yang mengagumkan seperti Mark dalam hidupnya membuat Jaemin benar-benar bersyukur; ah, seandainya ia bisa mengatakan pada dunia betapa ia benar-benar mengagumi dan berterima kasih karena sudah dipertemukan dengan seorang Mark Lee.

Selagi Jaemin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Mark sudah mencapai bagian tengah dari _rink_. Ia berteriak memanggil Jaemin sambil melambai-lambai dengan wajah yang terlihat bersinar. Tampaknya, Mark pun turut bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri karena sudah berhasil menaklukkan tantangan ini. Jaemin membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kau hebat, Mark!" serunya kencang.

"Aku akan coba kembali ke sana!" Mark balas berseru, sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar mulut agar suaranya terdengar lebih kencang. Jaemin mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kecepatan Mark berseluncur di atas es kini semakin tinggi. Meskipun cepat, ia terlihat jauh lebih stabil. Tampaknya Mark sudah benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana prinsip-prinsip dasar _skating_ bekerja hanya dalam beberapa menit — ya, dia memang benar-benar mengagumkan. Tubuhnya memang masih terlihat kaku dan tentu saja belum seluwes Jaemin, tapi itu tidak masalah. Mark hanya butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk membiasakan diri dengan _ice rink_ yang ia pijak, lalu setelah itu Jaemin yakin tubuhnya tidak akan sekaku itu lagi.

Tanpa diduga, Mark membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar begitu ia mendekat ke arah Jaemin dan menubrukkan dirinya sendiri pada tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda — direspon dengan Jaemin yang matanya membulat dan nyaris berteriak kaget. Beruntung Jaemin tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas, sehingga ia tak lantas terjatuh ke atas lapisan es. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, kedua lengan Mark juga memeluk Jaemin erat, seperti yang ia lakukan saat nyaris terjatuh tadi. Jaemin nyaris tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain tertawa pelan.

"Astaga Mark," gumam Jaemin, segera setelah otaknya sudah cukup siap untuk memproses kata-kata lagi. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga kaus yang dipakainya bisa meredam suara degup jantungnya yang mendadak jadi keras sekali — hanya saja kaus yang dipakainya bukan jaket tebal atau _sweater_ rajutan, jadi rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. "Aku kaget … hei, di sebelahku kan kosong, kau bisa berpegangan di sana, lho."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mark untuk beberapa saat sampai pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara yang teredam oleh bahu Jaemin. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu. Ini … aku sengaja melakukannya."

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya. "Sengaja?"

"Iya," gumam Mark, masih bertahan dalam posisinya. "Agar kau jatuh cinta."

"Ap—"

"Tadi kau bilang, kalau aku begini terus kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Mark memotong ucapan Jaemin dengan cepat. "Sekarang bagaimana, sudah jatuh cinta belum?"

Keadaan Jaemin sekarang seperti sebuah balon yang dipompa kelewat besar. Satu kalimat lagi dari Mark, lalu setelah itu ia akan meledak.

"Aku—"

" _Please fall in love with me_." Mark berbisik pelan. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku kalau aku patah hati karena perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

 _Dor._ Jaemin kehilangan kemampuan berpikir jernih untuk sekejap. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa panas, dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri adalah mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark yang terlampau erat; sayangnya usahanya untuk berontak justru mengganggu keseimbangannya sehingga ia jatuh menyamping. Mark, yang masih berpegangan pada tubuh Jaemin pun turut tersungkur. Lapisan es yang keras membuat tubuh mereka sakit, tentu saja, tapi reaksi pertama yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah tawa. Keduanya tertawa selama beberapa saat sampai Mark akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk di atas lapisan es dengan santai. Ia mengelap kacamata lensa bundarnya dengan ujung-ujung kemeja, lalu memakainya lagi untuk menyaksikan Jaemin yang masih tergeletak di atas es dengan wajah merah.

"Wajahmu merah," komentar Mark. "Nanti esnya meleleh."

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat wajahku jadi seperti ini," balas Jaemin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mark tertawa pelan, namun setelah itu hening. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan, sampai akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Yang tadi," ucapnya lirih. "Bercanda atau serius?"

"Yang tadi? Setengah bercanda, setengah serius. Tebak mana yang bercanda dan mana yang serius."

"Oh Mark, _please don't do this to me."_

Reaksi Jaemin barusan sungguh menggemaskan bagi Mark, ia tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lagi. "Aku bercanda saat aku memintamu untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Maksudku, aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan perasaanmu, jadi tentu saja kalimat itu bercanda."

"Yang serius?"

"Ya sisanya."

Jaemin mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia bisa melihat Mark menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis yang begitu khas. Jaemin seketika merasa bahwa ia akan meledak lagi. "Sungguh … ini keterlaluan, Mark."

"Hei, kau juga keterlaluan padaku karena bicara seperti tadi, tahu," protes Mark. "Kau membuatku berharap. Kalau kau serius sih, tidak apa-apa, tapi kan aku tidak tahu kau serius atau bercanda."

"Aku bercanda."

"Tuh kan, yang keterlaluan di sini siapa."

"Karena kau tidak perlu memelukku seperti itu untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tahu." Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya, menatap pagar pembatas alih-alih wajah Mark. "Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta jauh sebelumnya tanpa perlu melakukan hal seperti itu."

Mark mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Jaemin katakan.

"... Benarkah?"

"Siapa ya yang waktu itu bilang kalau perasaan seseorang dapat terlihat ketika ia sedang berada dalam titik lemah?" Jaemin balik bertanya. "Menurutmu, aku serius atau tidak?"

Mark menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. "... Serius."

"Nah, itu kau bisa tahu." Jaemin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mark meskipun ia yakin wajahnya masih begitu merah.

Mark tersenyum. "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku … aku tak tahu. Kupikir hanya kagum biasa," jawab Jaemin sambil menggeleng. "Tapi ternyata lebih dari itu. Aku sendiri tak tahu kapan aku mulai menyadari kalau perasaanku berbeda dari hanya sebatas kagum — mungkin kemarin? Atau satu jam yang lalu? Atau tadi, saat kau memelukku dan aku merasa bahwa aku akan meledak? Aku tak tahu."

Senyum Mark semakin lebar. Ia tak punya hak untuk mempermasalahkan kapan Jaemin menyadari perasaan itu; yang paling penting adalah sekarang ia tahu bahwa perasaannya bersambut. Jaemin yang ia kagumi atas perasaan dan sifatnya yang begitu murni, Jaemin yang ia kagumi karena determinasi dan gigih pendiriannya, Jaemin yang bisa begitu manja namun juga bisa bersikap dewasa, Jaemin yang dulu ia anggap sebagai adik namun sekarang lebih dari itu; dengan gamblang kini sudah menyatakan bahwa perasaan Mark tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya?" Mark bertanya.

"... _You are in love with me_ ," gumam Jaemin. " _And … i'm in love with you_."

" _Thank you_." Mark meraih tangan Jaemin, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo bangun. Aku tahu kau sudah terbiasa dengan _ice rink_ , tapi kau bisa masuk angin kalau tiduran di atas es seperti ini, kan? Kau juga harus bantu aku berdiri."

Jaemin tertawa geli. "Iya, iya."

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, Jaemin bangkit berdiri, dan membantu Mark untuk berdiri dan menentukan keseimbangan pijakannya. Mark sudah belajar begitu banyak sehingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk bisa menyeimbangkan diri di atas es, namun tampaknya tangannya masih betah berlama-lama menggenggam tangan Jaemin. Jaemin tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba Jaemin bertanya. "Sudah cocok jadi pelatih, belum?"

Mark mengangguk. "Atlet asuhanmu pasti senang punya pelatih sepertimu, Jaemin."

Jaemin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sebagai respon. Mark tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **end of november; incheon international airport.**

Mark turun dari taksinya dengan terburu-buru. Hari ini, tim _figure skater_ yang akan bertanding di Rusia akan bertolak menuju Saint Petersburg; sementara Mark dan kru liputan lainnya baru akan berangkat esok hari. Adanya perbedaan jadwal tersebut membuat Mark harus mengejar Jaemin di bandara hari ini jika ia benar-benar ingin memberikan _benda itu_ pada Jaemin.

Kesibukan mereka berdua sebelum kejuaraan — Mark dengan persiapan liputannya, Jaemin dengan segala latihan dan persiapan lainnya — menyebabkan mereka kesulitan untuk membuat janji bertemu. Padahal, Mark ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Jaemin, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah untuk menyemangatinya saat kejuaraan berlangsung. Oleh karena itu, ia harus bertemu dengan Jaemin di Bandara Incheon sebelum ia berangkat, mengingat di Saint Petersburg nanti banyak sekali yang harus ia lakukan sehingga nyaris tak mungkin ia bisa menemui Jaemin saat berada di sana. Lagipula, mengutip kata Hansol — _kita di sana untuk kerja, bukan untuk senang-senang. Apalagi untuk kencan._ Tentu saja Mark harus serius dengan pekerjaannya saat berada di Saint Petersburg nanti; tidak ada waktu untuk menyelinap diam-diam untuk menemui Jaemin. Jaemin sendiri memahami prinsip Mark yang satu ini, karena ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. _Kerja ya kerja. Senang-senang nanti ada waktunya_.

Beruntung Mark tidak harus berlelah-lelah memutari Incheon karena Jaemin menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk, dengan gelisah menggenggam ponsel yang bisa berdering kapan saja. Kedua matanya berkilau ketika melihat Mark yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Mark terengah-engah, sementara Jaemin menggeleng-geleng.

"Um, tidak apa-apa, kok." Jaemin berujar sementara Mark merogoh tasnya, mencari benda yang akan ia berikan pada Jaemin. "Memangnya kau mau memberikan apa, sih? Sampai repot-repot menyusul begini …"

"Ah! Ini dia." Mark menarik keluar sebuah kotak dari tasnya. Kotak itu kecil, dan ukurannya familiar bagi Jaemin. Pemuda itu menerima kotak tersebut dengan penasaran. "Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menunggu hanya untuk memberikan benda kecil ini … _well, open it."_

"... _Lip balm_?" Jaemin berkomentar setelah melihat isi kotak kecil tersebut. _Lip balm_ tanpa merek tersebut menguarkan aroma _earl grey_ yang cukup kuat meskipun tempatnya ditutup rapat.

"Yep. Waktu itu kau pernah bilang kalau bibirmu mudah kering kalau sedang _skating_ , makanya kubuatkan ini. Wangi _earl grey_ , omong-omong."

"Buat?" Mata Jaemin membulat. "Ini buat sendiri?"

Mark mengangguk-angguk bangga. "Iya. Kupilih aroma _earl grey_ karena … kau suka _earl grey cake_. Hehe."

"Whoa, _daebak_." Jaemin bergumam kagum. "Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan Mark Lee …."

"Banyak, sayang, banyak," ungkap Mark. Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa benar-benar terbiasa dengan pujian yang selalu diberikan Jaemin. "Aku tahu mungkin kau sudah beli _lip balm_ sendiri tapi kuharap kau mau memakainya. Aman, kok, sudah kucoba sendiri."

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan ini setelah kau susah-susah membuatnya. Lagipula aku suka aromanya." Jaemin menghirup kembali aroma _lip balm_ yang menguar sebelum menutupnya dan memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam saku. "Terima kasih banyak, Mark."

Belum sempat Mark menjawab ucapan terima kasih Jaemin barusan, ponsel Jaemin berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Jaemin menggerutu pelan sambil menjawab panggilan masuk itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

" _Kau di mana? Cepat masuk!"_ Jeno. _"Mau kami tinggal, ya?"_

"Iya, iya, sebentar! Tidak bisa membiarkan orang senang, apa …."

" _Bukan apa-apa, kucing bandel, tapi kalau kau ketinggalan pesawat kami yang repot! Aku tidak mau mencarikan tiket pesawat lagi untukmu kalau hal itu terjadi!"_ Sekarang Pelatih Seo. _"Aku beri waktu dua menit!"_

"Iyaaa! Aku ke sana!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari siapapun yang tengah berada di sana, Jaemin mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada Mark, yang tengah tersenyum maklum. "Aku … aku duluan, ya."

Mark tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendaratkan dua kecupan singkat. Satu di dahi, dan satu lagi di bibir Jaemin, membuat Jaemin terpaku sejenak. Oh ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya bibir Mark menyentuh wajahnya, tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa berbunga-bunga setiap kali menerima ciuman dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Jimat keberuntungan," gumam Mark setengah berbisik sambil mengacak rambut Jaemin. "Sudah, sana pergi. Lari yang cepat, tapi hati-hati."

"... Ng." Jaemin mengangguk, berusaha menahan rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba meluap. Baru saja mereka bertatap muka setelah berminggu-minggu tidak berjumpa, sekarang harus berpisah lagi meskipun hanya sebentar. Duh, seandainya barusan Mark tidak mengecupnya, kerinduan itu pasti tidak akan tiba-tiba memenuhi batinnya. "Nanti potret aku yang banyak, ya."

Mark mengangguk, meyakinkan. _"Sure."_

Meskipun sedikit enggan, akhirnya Jaemin melangkah meninggalkan Mark, lalu berlari cepat menuju terminal keberangkatan. Kejuaraan yang sangat penting sudah menanti.

.

.

.

 _World Figure Skating Championship: St Petersburg Russia, 20-24 November 20xx  
_ **Korea Raih 2 Emas, 1 Perak dan 1 Perunggu**

ST. PETERSBURG - Sejumlah _figure skater_ asal Korea berhasil memboyong 2 medali emas, 3 medali perak dan 1 medali perunggu pada kejuaraan World Figure Skating Championship yang diadakan di St. Petersburg, Rusia, 20-24 November 20xx. Dua medali emas tersebut diraih oleh Lee Jeno (21) dari kategori _men's singles senior_ , dan Gong Hina (20) dari kategori _ladies' singles senior._ Medali perak dianugerahkan kepada tim _pair skating_ yang terdiri dari Ko Eunji (22) dan Park Jisung (19). Medali perunggu berhasil diraih oleh Na Jaemin (21) dari kategori _men's singles senior._

Na Jaemin berhasil memperoleh medali perunggu setelah menampilkan program yang koreografinya disusun oleh Seo Johnny (33) dengan diiringi lagu _River Flows in You_ dari Yiruma. Ketika diwawancara, atlet 21 tahun ini mengaku bahwa prestasinya dalam kejuaraan ini sangat di luar ekspektasinya.

"Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Saya kira saya akan pulang dengan tangan kosong," ujarnya ketika diwawancara pada Sabtu (24/11) waktu setempat setelah pengumuman pemenang. "Meskipun hanya perunggu, saya harap saya bisa membuat Korea bangga dengan prestasi ini."

Kepada tim reporter, Na Jaemin juga menuturkan rencana masa depannya. Atlet yang sudah menggeluti dunia _figure skating_ sejak berusia 8 tahun ini mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pensiun pada usia 23 tahun dan menjadi pelatih setelah itu.

"Tentu saja tidak langsung menjadi pelatih, saya masih butuh banyak belajar, tapi saya memang bermimpi untuk menjadi pelatih. Saya ingin menjadi pelatih yang bisa membuat atlet di bawah asuhan saya mencintai _figure skating_. Jika mereka sudah cinta dengan _figure skating_? Saya ingin membuat mereka jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi," tuturnya dengan nada ceria, sekaligus menutup wawancaranya dengan tim reporter.

 _(Reporter: Kim Doyoung. Foto: Mark Lee)_

.

.

.

 **autumn, three years later — beginning of a new path.**

Suara letupan kecil yang terdengar dari arah dapur membuat Mark terbangun. Ajaib, mengingat suara alarm yang sangat berisik tadi pagi bisa ia abaikan, namun suara letupan ini berhasil membuatnya terbangun. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Mark menyeret dirinya menuju dapur, dengan rambut masih berantakan dan tanpa mengenakan kacamata lensa bundar yang masih bertengger di atas nakas.

"Jaem? Sedang apa?" tanya Mark begitu masuk ke dapur. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun ia tahu bahwa Jaemin sedang ada di dapur, membungkuk di depan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah _microwave_.

"Oh! Hai! Selamat pa — eh, siang, Mark!" Jaemin menjawab dengan intonasi yang terdengar sangat aneh. "Mau minum susu? Makan roti? Sisir rambut?"

"Kau …" Mark memicingkan matanya. "... Jangan-jangan kau meledakkan sesuatu lagi, ya?"

"Si-siapa bilang, hahahaha—"

"Jaem."

Jaemin cemberut. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia sudah merusak _microwave_ kedua bulan ini — satu milik ibunya, dan satu milik Mark, yang baru saja menjadi korban pagi ini, namun sayangnya Mark terlalu peka bahkan ketika tanpa kacamata. "... Maafkan aku."

Mark berjalan menghampiri _microwave_ malangnya yang entah sudah diapakan oleh Jaemin. "Sebenarnya kau ini sedang mencoba buat apa lagi?"

"Kue?" Jaemin mengangkat bahunya. _Du-uh_. Seharusnya Mark tidak perlu bertanya, toh ia sudah tahu kalau setiap hari Jaemin menghabiskan harinya untuk dua hal — menjadi asisten pelatih bagi yang terhormat Seo Johnny, dan mencoba-coba resep kue. "Tentu saja kue, bukan eksperimen sains berbahaya yang menggunakan _microwave_."

"Lalu kenapa bisa meledak?"

"Aku … ceroboh. Aku meninggalkan sumpit besi di dalam adonannya …."

Mark tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara sedih karena _microwave_ kesayangannya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya, sekaligus gemas karena kecerobohan Jaemin. Okelah di antara mereka berdua memang Jaemin yang lebih jago memasak, namun ternyata kecerobohannya sama saja dengan Mark dalam soal masak-memasak. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, sih."

"Maaaaaaf," gumam Jaemin sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan piyama Mark seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Iya, iya, tidak apa-apa." Mark mengangguk-angguk sambil mengecek kondisi _microwave_ -nya. "Hmm … biaya reparasinya bagaimana, ya … apa aku batalkan saja tiket pulang ke Kanada—"

"Eh, jangan!" cegah Jaemin cepat. "Aku saja yang bayar biaya reparasinya, 'kan aku yang membuatnya meledak! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh tidak sampai tidak pulang, oke?"

Mark tersenyum geli. "Bukannya kalau aku tidak jadi pulang kau justru akan senang?"

"Astaga, cuma dua minggu, Mark … kau pikir aku bayi yang tidak bisa ditinggal," keluh Jaemin. Ia selalu mengeluh Mark sering memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, tapi itu hanya karena Jaemin memang terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. "Sudah, urusan _microwave_ ini biar aku saja yang urus reparasinya …."

"Baik, baik, terima kasih, Nana manis." Mark akhirnya mencubit pipi Jaemin gemas, kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil mug serta susu. "Aku tahu beberapa tempat reparasi yang cepat, brosurnya aku taruh di meja ruang depan."

"Oke, aku akan membawa si malang ini ke tempat reparasi secepatnya," gumam Jaemin sambil menepuk-nepuk _microwave_ putih itu. "Padahal kalau aku tidak ceroboh, hari ini aku mau bawa kue lagi ke tempat latihan. Kau tahu tidak, kemarin Jeno mengomentari _cookies_ -ku _'Memangnya yang begini bisa dijual?'_ padahal dia memakannya lima buah …."

"Lho, _cookies_ -mu yang kemarin memang enak, kok." Mark memotong ucapannya sendiri untuk meneguk susu. "Tapi memang kurang cantik saja."

"Hufft!"

"Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga latihan," ujar Mark menghibur. "Omong-omong latihan, hari Minggu ada latihan pagi, kan? Kau tidak siap-siap?"

"Baru juga jam segi — ASTAGA SUDAH JAM SEGINI?" Mata Jaemin membelalak ketika melihat jam dinding. Ia buru-buru berlari ke dalam kamar, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Taereung Ice Rink. "Ya ampun, ini semua karena _microwave_ bodoh yang meledak itu —"

Mark terkikik geli. "Hei, kau pikir siapa yang meledakkannya?"

"Iya, iya, ini gara-gara Jaemin bodoh yang meledakkan _microwave_ bodoh …" gerutuan Jaemin terdengar samar-samar di antara suara geruduk yang terdengar dari arah kamar. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng sebuah ransel yang masih setengah terbuka, lalu menghampiri Mark hanya untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi yang terburu-buru sebelum melangkah setengah berlari ke arah pintu utama. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Hati-hati!" sahut Mark keras. Suara pintu dibanting terdengar, dan Mark hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau ini … tidak jadi atlet, tidak jadi asisten pelatih …" Pelatih Seo menatap sinis ke arah Jaemin yang terengah-engah. "... Masih saja suka terlambat."

"Ayolaaaaah, aku sudah tidak pernah terlambat lagi sebelum hari ini, jangan melebih-lebihkan!" gerutu Jaemin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _clipboard_ dari tasnya. _Clipboard_ itu berisi dokumen data-data atlet yang berada dalam tim mereka tahun ini, beserta penilaian baik dari Pelatih Seo dan dari dirinya terhadap performa atlet tersebut. Pelatih Seo mengamati bagaimana Jaemin membolak-balik _clipboard_ -nya dengan cermat, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau sebetulnya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya dilepas untuk melatih, tapi aku ingin memberikan tugas khusus padamu," ujar Pelatih Seo sambil menepuk bahu Jaemin. "Lihat anak laki-laki yang sedang melakukan _spin_ di sana? Yang wajahnya cemberut, seperti wajahmu kalau sedang ngambek?"

Jaemin tentu saja tidak bisa tidak cemberut mendengar perkataan dari Pelatih Seo barusan. "Tidak usah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu deh, Pelatih. Iya, aku lihat kok. Yang baju cokelat, kan? Dia … hm, Zhong Chenle, kan?"

"Iya, dia. Kemarin ia sempat bicara padaku kalau ia benci latihan. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu menanggapinya, karena kurasa kau akan lebih cocok menghadapi anak yang seperti itu."

Jaemin tertegun. "Serius kau menyerahkan masalah ini padaku, Pelatih?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak serius, untuk apa aku mengatakan semua ini, hm?" Tatapan mata Pelatih Seo mengikuti gerakan Chenle yang sedang meluncur malas untuk keluar dari _rink_. "Tuh, dia keluar. Cepat hampiri dia terus ajak bicara."

"... Betulan, ya?"

"Iya. Ayo cepat." Pelatih Seo menepuk pundak Jaemin semakin keras. "Kutunggu laporanmu, ya!"

"B-baiklah!"

Pelatih Seo mengamati bagaimana Jaemin berlari meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri Chenle. Seulas senyum kecil tanpa disadari muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Halo, Chenle _-ssi!_ Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku Jaemin, asisten Pelatih Seo~"

* * *

 **END**

 **a/n:** Kenapa di chapter ini banyak PDA-nya setelah di ice rink umum lalu di bandara. (tiduran)

HUHUHUHU jujur saja saya udah jarang banget baca romance yang melibatkan perkembangan dari biasa aja menuju suka (?) jadi saya agak bingung bikin bagian ini hiks, iya saya sadar banget kalo fic ini terlalu jaemin-centric, perasaannya mark kurang banget dielaborasi … apa saya bikin spin-off aja ya kapan-kapan kalau ada ide (kapan) (kapan).

Terima kasih buat dukungan dari kalian semua (baik untuk fanfic ini maupun untuk s*****i saya HUHUHU MAKASIH BANYAK YANG SESAMA PEJUANG S*****I JUGA SEMANGAT YA) dalam bentuk apapun, baik dalam bentuk review, follow/fav, atau kesediaan kalian untuk membaca fic ini ;_; tanpa dukungan kalian saya hanyalah butiran debu kasur …

Terima kasih juga buat review dari **nivanaolaf, ludfidongsun, dearestna, sheeeeran, fangirlalala, firdazzy** dan **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** yang saya terima chapter lalu, feedback dari kalian benar-benar bikin saya terharu dan bersemangat buat lanjutin ini (mohon maaf juga karena sampai sekarang saya masih suka males balesin review satu-satu heu) thank you so much dan nice to meet you all! ;_;)b

Ke depannya, saya ada draf noren satu biji (?) yang mungkin akan saya publish dekat-dekat ini, sebelum nanti nyoba bikin nomin dan/atau bikin series baru hahaha (apalah itu cipci) (tapi serius saya nggak bisa kalau nggak diselingin nulis for fun ugh)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak sudah bersama saya selama 4 chapter ini, ketemu lagi di lain fic ya~

 **regards,**

vanderwood.

 _ps: saya bikin akun ao3! Fic ini juga saya repost di sana, hehe. Penname nya masih sama kok :)_


End file.
